Tattered Pages
by MegamiTenchi
Summary: My collection of One-Shots. Ratings listed at the top, you never know what you're going to get with me!
1. An Image

Oh lord, the world is ending! I wrote a fic with a baby Bass in it. Exploration of one of the millions of ways the end of Season 4 could go. Rated K, though it's really weepy.

* * *

><p>Chuck followed the butler through the halls of palace. Every space was full of light and he found comfort in this, thinking yes, she belongs in a place like this. It was a long walk, but at last, he was led into a room. He had no illusions that his visit could possibly be anything good, but he was disturbed not only to see Blair and Louis, but several advisors, and Princess Sophie. He looked at Blair, and his heart ached. She was glowing, radiant, holding Louis's hand, and he told himself once more, <em>she belongs here<em>.

He took the seat that was offered to him, and his brows furrowed at the papers, and images, on the table before them. Blair reached out to him, still holding Louis's hand, touching his leg, "Chuck…"

"What is this, Blair? I can see," He gestured to the assembly before them, "this must be a rather critical situation."

"Chuck," Her eyes locked on his, "I'm pregnant."

"While I'm happy for you both, I don't see how that…" Blair's brown eyes were still focused on him and she nodded her head in acknowledgement of why _he_ had been brought here.

His heart leapt a moment; he and Blair were going to have a child. No…. Louis and Blair were going to have his child. The room was quiet as he turned this new information over.

Princess Sophie was the first to speak, "It is not Louis's. We would like to make sure that it is yours."

A gentleman swabbed a sample from a still very dazed Chuck's mouth. It gave him just enough time to collect his thoughts, "Then what?"

Blair would not look at him, and it was Princess Sophie who continued to speak. "We are not certain. Though you and my son have a similar appearance, this child has no legitimate claim to the line of succession. It's existence is nothing but damaging."

Chuck watched Blair as she winched at the princess's words, and he had to cut her off, "Let me take it."

Blair looked at him with wide eyes, and the princess sputtered, "I'm sorry?"

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought for a moment, trying to focus, and be detached enough to build a strategy. "Let the people think the child died during labor. Worse lies have been told I'm sure. We can secretly draw up papers so the child is legally mine, we'll bury the truth in paper work."

"Chuck…" Blair whispered.

"No one will be surprised at Chuck Bass suddenly having some potentially illegitimate child. Please…" His eyes shifted to Louis, "You have Blair. Let me have my child."

Blair turned into Louis's arms, and he held her. It made Chuck feel ill, how could life be _this_ cruel? The princess and her associates were whispering for several long minutes. Finally she turned, "When we confirm it is yours, we will draw up the paper work and make the arrangements."

Chuck nodded, and stood to take his leave. He leaned down, kissing the top of Blair's head, one hand sliding down to stroke the beautiful long brown curls he would always love.

* * *

><p>He watched her in the papers, her tummy growing rounder and rounder as time passed. There was no communication between them, there could not be, it was too risky. So his busied himself in other ways. Chuck moved out of The Empire, buying a sumptuous penthouse, on 5th Avenue, so he could be near all the best schools and the park, just like Blair had when she was a girl. The baby suite was large, much too large for an infant, but as the child grew, it was clear it would want for nothing. He spent hours meditating on his choice of names. He did not know if it would be a boy or a girl, but he wanted the name to be perfect, no matter the gender. It was only a few weeks out from when Blair was due that he submitted his names, secretly, through his PI.<p>

The birthing was awful. The physical pain was one thing, but Blair sobbed from the emotional torment of it all as well. Hours passed, and she could only mourn that this child would forever tie her and Chuck together, yet keep them apart. She could never leave Louis, and she could never know her first child.

It was a girl. A perfectly pink little girl; the nurses tucked the girl in Blair's arms for a moment, and she kissed her. One photo was taken- just one, to be hidden away, only to perhaps be seen again after Blair ceased to exist, a bittersweet twist in her biography.

"Tell me her name?"

"Diana Cornelia Bass."

Blair wanted to cry, but the labor had left her so exhausted. They took Diana from her. Louis stroked her hair as she signed the birth certificate with her last ounce of strength. She watched her daughter go as her heavy eyelids dropped.

Hours later, under the cloak of darkness, Chuck waited for his daughter. It only took moments for his entire life to change, when little Diana rested in his arms, snuggling there as if it were the only place she belonged.

The people of Monaco mourned with Blair at the loss of her child. It took months for her to slowly come back to life. The greatest thing to breathe life back into her was when Chuck began writing to her. Once a month, in an unsigned letter to Louis, Chuck wrote to them about Diana. This little thing let Blair move forward in time, and she could find some closure, and comfort, knowing her little Diana was safe, and growing.

Chuck had no idea how his father had done it. All at once he understood, but did not, at the same time. Chuck adored Diana, he loved holding her, listening to her coo, and seeing her smile up at him. Yet he understood the pain he father felt at looking at him all those years. Diana was every bit her mother. Her brown eyes were bright, her lips were full, and when her hair grew longer, it was darker, like his, but it grew in soft little waves.

* * *

><p>He was on the floor playing with Diana when it came on the news. Blair was there, with Princess Sophie, holding each other as cameras went off around them. Louis… where was Louis? He could not process fully what the news was saying. There had been an accident.<p>

Blair felt dead. Like her husband. Only she was not, and she had to endure this suffering that was life. She loved him and he was gone forever. The light and warmth of Monaco could no longer touch her. She wore black, sometimes blue, her hair always pulled back. Life had taken so much from her, there was nothing left.

On the six-month anniversary of Louis's death, the princess and Blair visited his grave. Blair knelt down and fondly traced the letters of his name like he had once traced the lines of her face. _Why did he have to go alone? Why did he not take me with him?_

"Blair." The princess's voice was it's usual stern tone, "I'm stripping you of your title."

Blair shot up and shouted, "Why!"

"Because there is nothing left here for you. Louis would not want you to waste your entire life away in the palace- you are so young. When we return to the palace, I will make you Countess of Belfort, for all you have done for Monaco, and I am sending you back to New York."

The princess took Blair's hands in hers, and looked into the her eyes, "There is a life waiting for you there. Live it, live the life my son will never have."

Blair hugged Sophie then; words were simply not enough.

* * *

><p>That morning was the first time Blair had worn color in so many months. Her hair was in gentle curls that bounced just slightly as she walked into The Palace's Istana restaurant. Her heart leaped when her eyes found Chuck, a pretty little white perambulator next to the table holding all of his attention. She felt light with excitement but it was difficult to move her feet, each step feeling surreal. At last, she stood before him, and his eyes met hers. He stood, and made a slight bow.<p>

"Princess, what are you doing? You shouldn't be here."

"No, this is the one place I should be." She smiled and kissed him.

He was breathless when she pulled away, and she whispered, "And it's Countess now."

Diana cooed from her pram, and Chuck lifted her up. "Well, Countess, I believe you've never properly met my little Princess."

He placed Diana in Blair's arms, and he knew. His life was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>A nod and an "omg why did you do this to me" to Alyssa (GGFan73104) for causing me to dream up this story with her plea for a finale follow-up. And a thank you to Elli (Poinsettia) for keeping me company while I typed it up. <strong>

**I'm going to post future one-shots in this story, so subscribe if interested? And please review! Despite my whole baby aversion thing, I got totally weepy when writing this. Did you cry too?**


	2. Undeniable Pull

A one-shot to celebrate my first six months of writing fanfiction!

I know she's tired of hearing it, but once again, I send my endless gratitude and love to Bella, The Very Last Valkyrie, for being kind enough to respond to my little review and in turn, becoming an amazing friend and the reason I ever started writing.

An extra heap of love for Aylssa, GGFan73104, for the prompt (strawberry, table, scratch, five years after 4x22)

The biggest heap of love however is to you- the readers. We authors like to talk about how we right for ourselves, yet it would be so much less fun and interesting without all of you! Thank you for all the fun, joy, and happiness you've given me in these first few months.

Rated M, is that really any sort of surprise with me?

* * *

><p>The maître d' seated him in his usual corner seat, out of the way, where he could simply relax and observe other people, rather than be observed himself. Leaning his head back, Chuck closed his eyes for a few blissful moments. The waiter sat his scotch on the table and he sat forward once more, opening his eyes, they landed on her. His heart thudded.<p>

Oh, the distance five years had put between them. _You need to let me go. I need to let you go._ He had been right; but so had she. Across time and space, she was already pulling him towards her; their love would always bring them back together again. Though he knew- he was Chuck Bass, he knew everything, his eyes focused on her left hand, still barren. However, she was dining with a man. He was relieved and irked all the same.

Blair and her… guest were already finishing their meal with dessert. He cursed that she would be leaving so soon after he had arrived. He licked his lips expectantly as he watched her pick up a ripe strawberry from the little bowl of fruit before her. The whiteness of her nail against cerise flesh made his mouth go dry, his mind thinking of those nails scratching him, digging into his body until blood bloomed scarlet under her fingertips. If she had only scarred his body, he would not feel this way.

His pulse pounded, and his mind schemed a way to get close to her. Their pull was undeniable, not just to him, but to her as well. Suddenly, he stood from his seat and moved through the light and the shadow to fall in her line of sight. His eyes met hers, his smirk in place, beckoning to her.

It was dreamlike; the way she stood, and then walked passed him, towards the bathrooms. He turned after a moment, and followed her. His heart was racing as his hand pushed the cold door open. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket; her perfect mouth was hungry for him as they kissed. The years, the hurt, anger, desperation, and indifference fell away.

He stilled her a moment, turning to lock the door. Backing her against the tiled wall, he pinned her body to his and saw her eyes flash in acknowledgement of what was coming next. She spoke, "I should never have come back to Manhattan."

Chuck smiled at the breathy need that twisted into the timber of voice. "You always did enjoy an element of risk," He tore the front of her dress down with a savage eloquence, "a hint of danger."

Her hands reached to pull open his trousers, "But you were the one with a penchant for public places."

He pushed up the skirt of her dress, jade slipping up over porcelain thighs. He began to lean into her, "The only thing I have ever had a true penchant for... is you."

His fingers slipped back and down to grasp her ass, pulling her up, closer to him as her legs wrapped around his waist. Their skill was flawless as ever as he sank deeper into her core. His name fell from her lips, so much potential lost, so much desire rediscovered anew.

The feel of her against him, around him, brought back every memory of her - of them that he had carefully buried away, flaming red and blue, peony pink, and glittering diamonds. Fate had been cruel to them, so he fucked her harder, his fingers bruising her flesh, his lips burning against hers with all the heat in his burning heart.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed in his collar, the pleasure of climax mixed with the sorrow of time lost and a love they could never escape.

It was but a few more moments before blissful agony overtook him as well. He was desperate to mark her again after so long, to smear away the illusion that there had ever been a day since that first day that she had not been his... all his. She was hot and wet around him, and he met her ardor, coating her, hot and sticky, so deep inside.

They adjusted their appearance but he knew she could never hide the haze of passion in her eyes. He grabbed her, pulling her- brown curls, perfect curves, sharp wit, heart, and soul, back to him and kissed so tenderly. Her mouth could never deny him the truth, even if she tried to with her words. He felt it; he would not let her go this time, holding her in his arms, "Stay with me."


	3. Snapshots

Rated: K+  
>AN: Happy birthday to the Very Last Valkyrie! A series of little snapshots of our little band of Upper East Sider's during this summer. Song is 'Good Life' by OneRepublic, because Bella, I really believe that is what you have- what you will make out of all the days ahead of you.

* * *

><p>Snapshots<p>

Nate strolled out the hotel in Mayfair, slipping his aviator shades over his eyes. The sun was shining in the city today.

_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_

His back was to Lilywhite's as he pondered the famous marquees, his gaze slowly drifting down, settling on the statue of Eros.

_Don't really know how I got here_

_I got some pictures on my phone_

Snapping a photo with his phone, he flipped through the device. The Lost Summer made him realize how lost he had been this past year; how lost he still felt.

_New names and numbers that I don't know_

_Address to places like Abbey Road_

He and Chuck had met many new and interesting people, but Nate could not find the feeling he sought, that connection, and sense of purpose. Looking back up of the statue of Eros, Nate smiled. Traveling felt good, the air of a different place against his skin, after all, he was trying.

Vanessa grabbed her camera as she said goodbye to her flat mate. She stepped out into the street to record life as the sun was slipping down towards the horizon, the edge of Barcelona.

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_

_We're young enough to say_

As she filmed the city around her- life, history, movement, she smiled.

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

She paused for something cool to refresh her. The boy behind the counter handed her a drink, smiling broadly. She blushed a little as the cool glass met her fingers. This is what she needed.

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life_

_A good, good life_

Serena was on the phone with Lily when the producer waved at her.

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

__Paris to China to Ohio__

She said goodbye to her mother, smiling. Her skin was bronzed from all of the California sun, a cool breeze tugged at her loose blonde hair as she joined the producer, who was stooped over a monitor.

Eric knocked on the door of Dan's room.

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out_

_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_

He found Dan sitting in the window seat, an old copy of the New Yorker in his hands, a look of pensive contemplation, yet also loss, confusion, and a little sadness.

_We are god of stories but please tell me_

_What there is to complain about?_

Blair reached for Louis's hand.

_When you're happy like a fool_

_Let it take you over_

She smiled when he turned and kissed her.

_When everything is out_

_You gotta take it in_

Chuck stretched in his large bed, alone, not sure which city he was in this morning. He reached for his breakfast tray.

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_

He discarded the newspaper as soon as he picked it up- the moment his eyes fell on the image of her. She was smiling, and it made him happy, but it also stung, burning in his chest.

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

Dan closed the magazine. Reading his piece on Serena could not even shake the thoughts of her dark haired best friend from his mind.

_Hopelessly_

_I'm taking a mental picture of you now_

Louis smiled as he looked at Blair as they walked hand and hand through the jardin exotique. She turned her head to look back up at him from the flower she had leaned down to study. His heartbeat quickened as her eyes drank him in.

_'Cuz hopelessly_

_The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

Blair mirrored his smile, and held his hand a little tighter.

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

…_We are the God of stories_

_So please tell me what there is to complain about?_


	4. Falling in to Place

Falling in to Place

AN: Another Mature story ^_^ This one is a big beautiful birthday present with a giant bow on top to the lovely Elizabeth, most commonly known as OutForAWalk. Her chosen prompt was hot tea, Nutter Butters, one of three provided quotes on love, and that it be smuff (smut + fluff). What a challenge! Let's see how I did?

* * *

><p>When Serena had arrived at his hotel room and forced him to pack, Chuck was thoroughly confused. She carted him out the door and all the way to the Bass jet. She would not, however, say a word as to why or where or what was going on. He could hazard a guess, but that just made his chest feel tight and stirred feeling he wanted to lay to rest.<p>

Hugging him goodbye she at last said something of consequence, "Hotel de Paris, Grimaldi Suite." and then hastily departed.

Monaco. During the fight there he felt incredibly restless. There was only one thing in Monaco, and it was the one thing he had ever given up in his life. Serena had sent Chuck to see Blair. But why? Was this all one of Serena's less than well thought out plans, or... did Blair ask for this?

Upon landing, Chuck could not move fast enough. The drive was too long, the car too slow. Yet when he stepped into the Hotel de Paris, it became difficult to move, or even breathe. He felt he was moving in slow motion; he subconsciously held his breath as the door to the Grimaldi Suite opened. Dorota greeted him with a smile before leaving, and closing the door behind her.

And there she sat. The woman he would always love. His heart ached to look at her; she wore a pretty little purple and white dress and was bathed in sunlight as she sat at a little table in front of the large terrace windows. She was reading, and he smiled as he approached her. He reached out and lifted the book from her hands. He could see her glaring at him as his eyes fell to the page.

Though she was cross that he had taken her book from her just as she was finishing the page, Blair now drank in the sight of Chuck before her. He looked heavenly in a grey suit, the color was deep, with a fine lines running through it, and he looked at home in his purple tie, though the little purple, white, and pink pocket square made her heart flutter. Chuck wearing pink was his heart on his sleeve, even the tiniest pop of it.

He switched the pronouns on the page as he read it to her, his voice solid and strong, sounding like something on which she could build her life, her future. "If you press me to say why I loved her, I can say no more than because she was she, and I was I. Michel de Montaigne"

After a pause, she murmured, "Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?"

He looked up from the page at that, the memory shaking him as his eyes locked on hers. Had it truly been so long ago that they had started and stopped abruptly, beginning a cycle that covered years, and had brought them to this place? Years… but how was it in his heart, it only felt like yesterday that he has swept her across the floor in Cooper-Hewitt? The night he realized she had been more than a passing fancy, a captivating angel, but that she had stolen his heart- and that he never wanted her to give it back.

His gaze made her cheeks flush, and she rallied her strength and countenance. Gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of the little table she asked, "Will you not sit and have tea with me?"

A slightly wounded look passed over his face a moment and she knew he had hoped for more- for something difference than this patina of civility and protocol. But she needed it to make it through this.

He sat, setting the book back on the table, feeling lost as she prepared the tea. Chuck silently watched as she busied herself with the tea service- there was no need to ask how he liked it; she already knew. Because she knew him- all of him. He wanted to ask why they were in the Hotel de Paris and not the royal palace; he wanted to ask why he was here. But he waited, and his gaze drifted to the tiered assortments of cakes and cookies. Intrigued, he lifted a peanut shaped cookie from the plate as she set the teacup before him. Eyebrows raised, he looked at her as she turned pink, "Nutter Butters? Are these not a little pedestrian for a Princess-to-be?"

"I…" Blair had no idea where to begin to explain any of it, her eyes dropping down to the floor, "It's a hangover from… from…"

She closed her eyes, focusing on the words she had to say, "My pregnancy."

Silence. After several beats of her heart, she opened her eyes to look at Chuck. His face was enigmatic as she searched every curve and line and she knew it was only the first line of many before he could see the picture she saw. So, she kept going. "I miscarried last week. The doctors said it was probably the stress of everything…"

He saw her discomfort, and hearing of her pregnancy left him purely in shock- too much to process. Now to hear she had miscarried, had been in pain, and he was not there for her… it twisted in him. He had wanted her to be happy, but stress… a miscarriage. He reached out and held her hand, hoping it would be a small gesture of comfort she might allow him. At his touch her eyes met his again.

What Blair saw in those beautiful brown eyes cracked the delicate frame she had set them in, and everything poured from her. "I tried. You wanted me to try. But here… all of this- it isn't my world. The Princess, Louis, his sister, the royal court, it is all so tight. There is never any slipping away, into a dark limo to escape into Louis's passionate embrace, or running off and crashing a bar mitzvah while the rest of society is distracted. And when I found out I was pregnant…"

Chuck held her hand a little tighter as she spoke, trying to take in the implications of what she was telling him. He had trouble believing it, until her left hand reached up to tuck an errant curl behind her ear. There was no flash from the large yellow diamond on her finger in the warm sunlight. His head began to spin and he felt the room tilting. Then she completely shook his world.

"The baby was yours, Chuck. It was ours." She corrected, her hand grasping the fabric of the dress around her stomach, "When I lost the baby… it was too much, it was a sign I could not ignore. I lost you… I lost our baby… I was losing everything- everything that had meaning to me."

As she spoke these words, Chuck sank from his chair, kneeling before her and laying his head in her lap. The weeks of numbness he had felt since that night with her instantly fell away and all those lost emotions crashed down upon him. Her hands passed through his hair and he breathed, simply taking in the feel of her, her touch, and her closeness.

"Please Chuck. Take me away. A yacht, an island, anywhere; I want to hide away with you… I need to be with you and only you. Lost in you until I feel I've repented every mistake, every error, every tear, and every moment of anger I've felt since my 17th birthday and nothing but happiness… and love, remain."

Her certainty reached down to the very center of his being and he knew this was not a dream. She lifted his face from her lap and he saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I… I…" And suddenly it was the White Party in the Hamptons that summer all over again- except the complete opposite. He was not afraid of his love for her; instead he was so overwhelmed by it that even the words paled in the light of what he felt for her. So he reached up to cup her face and pulled her down from her seat. Staring into her eyes, his thumbs brushing the tears from her cheeks, they knelt before one another, and… he kissed her.

In that kiss was his entire life tying together. A future opened to him that he had never truly dared to imagine. They had said they would always love each other. Now, they would always be together. Bound by love and passion, marriage, and all the children they wanted. He saw all this as his lips met hers, and he pledged it to her- to them both, as they came together.

Blair's head swam in the felicity of the moment, his touch, and his kiss. She held onto him tighter as the tender kiss began to escalate, and she felt the world start to fall away around her. His hands were hot and urgent as the ran over her back and hips all at once causing delicious flames to erupt under her skin, while cursing the fabric of her dress for keeping his skin from hers. Abruptly he pulled entirely away from her and a desperate cry fled her lips at the loss of him. But before her eyes could flutter open, she was in his arms, and he was kissing her again as he carried her to the bed.

Softly, he lay her down on the bed watching her eagerly slip out of her dress as he hastily removed his suit coat. Blair reached her arms out to him and he came to her. Their kisses were equally feverish; he removed her bra, his tie was gone, and her fingers commanded the buttons of his shirt to open. This dream… was real. And it dawned on him all that could go wrong if this turned out like the time before. The thought pained him, and he pulled his head up, looking down to met her gaze when her wide eyes opened to him. His voice was gentle, a tiny note of pleading, in need of reassurance underneath it.

"You sure?"

Blair smiled up at him. He had freed her that night at Victrola and she had been sure in the back of the limo when he had asked her. The years since then had only deepened the now undeniable assuredness in her heart that they had always meant to be Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. So she reached up and held his face in her hands, the fear and excitement and longing suspended in the air, humming between them, "We were both right that night at Constance."

Chuck's heart raced, he thought it might burst into pieces or suddenly stop all together. The things they had said the night they had said goodbye, they were true. But they were also only half true, and none of it was right. He was about to die in her arms in that brief pause, before she at last continued.

"I deserve my fairytale. And I don't have to make my own. But what I hadn't realized is that I was already living in my fairytale… my fairytale is you, Chuck. And it will never have its happy ending until become Blair Bass and we spend our lifetime ruling over New York together, and raising our children."

His small apprehension crumbled and he kissed her, knowing now he would never go another day of his life without kissing her. Within the next few moments, they were at last completely naked. He slipped between her legs, and she held his face in her hands once more, her eyes full of so much love as he came to settle his hips between hers. "I love you."

It was strong and perfect, like her, as he rang in his ears and set his soul alight. He pressed into her the tiniest bit, hovering on the edge of their joined future. "I love you, too."

He buried himself completely inside of her. They both cried out, closing their eyes against the wave of pleasure, as they became one, and the power of two lives merging. Her hands dropped down so that Blair might cling to him as Chuck, slow and strong, moved against her.

The emotions were overpowering and Blair's beauty, the love for him she had radiated from her. Her hips rose to meet his and he thrust into her, faster… harder. There was no holding back, and the fear of what they were about to commit to grasped him a moment. Did she mean to start their family so soon? His voice was low and raspy, "Blair…"

"Yes…" She cried, feeling him so hard inside her, reaching so deep, "Come in me, Chuck." At this, she locked her legs around him, proving her dedication and desire.

He felt it pull deep inside him. His body shuddered and all their hopes for their future surged into her. Chuck held her after that, kissing her forehead and caressing her skin, stroking her hair. A small laugh rumbled in his chest, "I think the tea has gone cold."

Blair grinned up at him, shaking her head. In retribution, she climbed atop him, and began the long hours of their reunion until exhausted satisfaction pulled them to sleep. When she stirred once more, she felt Chuck's absence before she confirmed it with her eyes. The lamp on the nightstand was on, and she feared it had been a cruel dream until she felt how slick her legs were from all their efforts, and her eyes fell to his tie and jacket strewn on the floor. At that moment, he walked back into the bedroom, cellphone in hand. She knelt on the edge of the bed, as he walked back to her, and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head against his chest.

Her sweetness and the feel of her made him smile. "We leave in the morning for a private island in the Maldives. One month, just the two of us."

Then, Chuck pulled away from her so that he might kneel on the ground before her. Blair's eyes went wide as he gazed up at her, "Chuck…"

"No…" He pressed his index finger against her sweet mouth to stop her, "You know what I am about to ask. But I don't want an answer today. I want an answer when you are whole again, when there is distance between these past months- this past year, and our perfection is ours alone and untainted by the shadow of yesterday. So I will ask you everyday until the day you can say yes because you know, see, feel, and believe in our future. Marry me, Blair?"

He smiled up at her, and though she already knew, saw, felt, and believed in what they would have together, she understood what he wanted from her. It had been so long since they had been together as a real couple, and it was too soon after Louis, after the miscarriage, to say yes to him. So she smiled back at him, and then playfully pursed her lips as she pretended to think a moment, looking as if she were contemplating the perfect accessory to go with an outfit. Refusing to speak the word no- for it was not a no, it was a… soon, she shook her head no, and smiled again. He hugged her then, and pushed her back, pinning her beneath him on the bed and began kissing her again.

Their month hiding away in the Maldives was all Blair needed and more. They mended the time and hurt between them, walking on the beach, soaking in the sun, and loving one another. They played together, cooking, swimming, and making love whenever the desire beckoned to them.

True to his word, Chuck asked her everyday if she would marry him, and she shook her head… not yet. He asked her on the beach, over dinner, watching the sunrise, under the full moon. But she was waiting for something… and finally, she had to wait no longer.

She stepped out of the bathroom in a pretty little purple negligee. He was sitting in a lounge chair catching up on the news as he waited for her, clad in nothing but soft silk pajama bottoms. Blair plucked the paper from him and took him to bed, holding his hand. She crawled into the center of the bed, kneeling, and pulled him to join her. He had not yet asked her today, and her ever observant eyes saw earlier the little black box sitting on the nightstand. Holding his hands in hers, she stared up into his eyes. "Chuck…"

It was a question, a question in search of another question, and a little smile tugged at his mouth, as she tugged on his heart. "My love… my dearest Blair… be mine, forever, as I am yours? Marry me?"

He watched her smile, her happiness so pure and beautiful, completing his own. Lifting his hands, she glanced down as she placed them on the flat of her abdomen, then looked back up to his face. "Yes."

Chuck's eyes were wide as her realized where his hands rested. And… she had finally said yes. It was too perfect, and he wanted to shout his joy to the heavens. But his voice came out soft and broken, "Blair?"

"Yes… I will always be yours. Our love… and our future already grows inside me. Make me your wife, Chuck."

That night they made sweet love in their perfect bliss. The diamond sparkled on her finger, heavy with the promise of their dreams for the future, yet light with his love and belief in her. She fell asleep in his arms, their intertwined fingers resting above the place where their firstborn grew inside of her.

* * *

><p>AN: Omg, how fluffy was THAT? And you know I don't do the baby thing… so really, good job at breaking me on this one, Elizabeth! Lol! Again, happy birthday!<p>

Leave a review? Let me know if your teeth fell out from the sweet sweet fluffiness of it all?


	5. Soaking

Soaking

* * *

><p>This fractures off of 2x08 as an alternate way (ahem, more <em>satisfying<em> way) for things to go, with a very open ending. A lot of inspiration came from Kensley-Jackson's version/spin-off, which I adore, _God Always Watching Miss Blair_, so forgive some similarities?

Thank you and kisses to Georgia (CheeryFan) for a hasty read-through/edit!

Happy Birthday to GGFan73104, who also found out she passed her board exams today! I told you that you are amazing Miss A :D

Rated M, because she would have it no other way, lol. Her birthday prompt was silk, rain, and stairs.

* * *

><p>He kissed down her arm, slipping further and further down her body, his hot mouth on her skin. Closer… and closer… her breath shuddered and her heart was racing.<p>

Knock knock knock.

Blair shot up in her bed, her cheeks flushed. Dorota stepped into the room; "You are late, time for breakfast."

"I'll be down in a minute; I just have to finish something," Blair hurriedly replied.

The maid stepped towards the door before pausing and turning back, "God _always_ watching, Miss Blair."

Blair sighed before grinning and falling back into her pillows. If God was always watching, then he already knew what Chuck and Blair did to each other, and her needs this morning were was hardly a surprise. Her hand slipped back under the covers, underneath her negligee. Her own fingers were a poor substitute for him as she shoved them into her wet heat.

"Oh… Chuck!" She quietly panted to herself.

She imagined his skin pressing against hers, the scent of his cologne; the things he could do- had done to her with his mouth…

His tongue…

His hands…

His fingers…

His…

Her mouth fell open, breathing harder, pushing her hand harder, faster, her desperate imagination trying to change the feel of satin sheets to warm buttery leather, trying to change her self-pleasure into the wild passionate things only Chuck Bass could do to her. Thinking of him only made her hotter, wetter, the tight sensation burning low in her stomach tightening more and more and more…

Until it broke. A gleeful little cry escaped her, as she came wantonly into her own hand. She smiled happily a moment in recovery before frowning. Fucking Basstard. He was pushing her to insane lengths, all because he would not take her. Just because she was in love with him- because he was in love with her!

She threw her comforter aside with an annoyed huff. This whole thing was ridiculous. _I'm Blair Waldorf!_ She told herself while checking her complexion in the mirror. But even after her extra time in bed, thoughts of him still lingered in the back of her mind, bubbling up to torment her while she dressed, while she ate breakfast, and when left for school. And she was getting hot and bothered again just thinking about him.

Under her umbrella, Blair tried to distract herself by thinking of her classes and who needed to be crushed or reprimanded today as she walked to school. Anything to not think about _him_- she clenched her teeth, to NOT think of him, to not think of him, her fingers in his hair while his mouth claimed hers.

She needed to get to school. NOW.

But think of the devil, and he doth appear, in his sleek black limo, with its warm buttery seats.

"Want to get in? I would _love_ to give you a ride." His voice had that cocky, impetuous tone that she loved so much.

Her perfect pink glossy lips made a sweet little smile as she turned to look at him. "I'm sure you would. Too bad you've made the terms of that arrangement impossible."

"About that. Maybe I was a little too hasty?"

She stopped and turned to fully face him.

"Come on. Get in."

"Maybe I don't want you anymore?"

He cocked his head to one side and pouted up at her with his pretty brown eyes. "Don't torture me. I'm dying."

Her smile slipped away and Blair took several steps towards the limo, but Chuck pushed down the door's lock when she reached out for the door handle, their faces only inches apart. "All you have to do is say those three magic words."

Blair was outraged, "I hate you!"

Chuck's face was unforgiving as the tinted window rose up, and her mouth fell open a little in shock… and disappointment. He drove away and she collected herself before resuming her walk through the rain. _I hate you!_

Talking to Dan and Serena later on helped nothing. And when she saw Chuck in the hall, he stealthily slid his hand under her skirt when he passed by, his fingertips briefly grazing her ass and her silky La Perla's. It took all her willpower not to hormonally jump him in the middle of the hallway. So in proper form, she huffed at him and continued to storm down the hallway. Once out of sight, she threw the girls out of the nearest restroom. It only took a few minutes; violently grabbing a hold of the bathroom stall door with one had and leaning against it, she forced herself to orgasm. She had to take the edge off, or she would never survive her remaining classes.

Even still, she only barely made it through the rest of the day. Everything was reminding her of Chuck. Every subject in her classes seemed to point back to Chuck. It was suffocating and she could scarcely breathe.

Later on in the halls, Chuck saw Blair head to the stairwell that led to the roof access. He was about to follow her when Nate stopped him to whine about something. Luckily, it did not keep him long, and he was soon climbing the stairs.

She just needed some air. She looked down upon Madison Avenue and up at the grey sky. The cool air quelled the fire burning inside- a little. So she closed her eyes, just breathing for a few moments.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" Chuck purred in her ear, "Thinking of me? You know how I love rooftops."

Her skin crawled at the feel of him standing behind her, the heat radiating from his body, intensifying the few inches between him and her. Her voice was defensive when she replied, however, "You wish!"

"So you're not distracted with thoughts of me? But, you're positively soaking." She could hear the smirk in his voice, and she pressed her thighs together in denial.

"I am not!" She whirled around to face him, her eyes dark in defiance of his accusation.

Chuck reached out, her heart racing at the fact that he was going to touch her.

His fingers wrapped around a strand of her very damp hair and his smirk became even more wicked, "You mean you didn't notice it's _raining_?"

Blair pursed her glossy lips and she huffed a moment in frustration, "You disgust me!"

She pushed past him and, he tried to grasp her arm, but she easily pulled it free without pausing, storming back to the stairway. "Blair!"

She had wanted to cry at his touch when his fingers curled around her arm- oh, his touch! When the door slammed shut behind her, she finally stopped moving and leaned back against the wall of the stairwell. Chuck was never the type to run after a girl, so she knew she had a moment to close her eyes and gather her composure before heading back to the halls. _Idiot! _She thought, never mind that she _was_ soaking- in both senses of the word.

Suddenly the door was thrown open with a fury. Her eyes flew open, to see Chuck, who looked as startled to see her, as she was him. Her heart instantly began racing again and she mentally screamed at herself in frustration. What she could not know was that Chuck had exactly the same problem.

Which is why in the blink of an eye, his hands were wrapped around her waist and his mouth was pressed furiously against hers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his tongue pushed into her mouth, a low groan escaping from deep within in response. Oh God… her mind swam, full of heat and light and desire. She was not going to let this stop until she was satisfied. Her hands traveled over his chest, down to his belt, pulling it open with a clatter, before greedily unfastening his trousers.

Now it was Chuck's turn to groan. He was still returning her desperate kisses while his hands curled around her arms and shoved her back against the wall. His mouth dropped down to his favorite spot on her neck, his hands running up under her skirt, over her ass, until they grasped the back of her thighs, one finger pulling her La Perla's aside. And like the well-trained lover he was, coupling with the only woman that mattered to him, he hoisted her up effortlessly. Blair responded, wrapping her legs around him and he sank into her, instantly consumed with a blaze of pleasure. His teeth scrapped against her neck a moment in blissful agony before he groaned, "Blair…"

Blair half-orgasmed when he entered her. "Oh God! Chuck!"

Thankfully, he stilled inside her for a few heavenly moments, letting her body revel in the feel of him filling her so completely. But then her hips bucked against his impatiently, wanting more, needing more.

"Please…" she whimpered in his ear, her body trembling against him. Slowly, he pulled out, listening to her little cries as he bit his lower lip at the effort of it, every fiber of his body screaming no, in protest. He hastily slammed back into her, much to both their pleasure. So he thrust into her, over and over again, his hips never seeming to jerk hard enough or fast enough to cool their burning need.

Blair clung to him, panting, her mind reeling in the pure ecstasy of being with him… with Chuck. His mouth was pressing against hers again, his tongue gently coaxing her lips to part for him. A spiral of thoughts and feelings made her want to cry with happiness. His arms were around her, holding her so tight, his body against her, filling hers.

Chuck heard and felt her whimpers against his mouth. He smirked and pulled his mouth away and leaned in to purr in her ear once more, "Yes, Blair… come… come all over me."

Fire climbed up her spine at his urging, consuming every nerve in her body, causing her muscles to seize-, her arms, her legs, and deep inside. Her voice broke and cracked as she cried out his name.

In response, Chuck's hands had slid down to her ass, his fingers digging in hard; he pounded her down against him with violent need, until the same fire that was tugging deep down inside of him burst in a haze of white. He groaned her name and sank his teeth into her neck to control the riot of pleasure that was pulling him apart.

They silently clung to one another, letting the roaring of their heartbeat in their ears quiet and slow. When he sat her down, and they pulled apart, they did not dare look at one another as they fixed their clothes. It was Chuck, who first peeked at Blair, his signature smirk returning. "I told you that you were soaking wet."

Blair's head snapped up and she glowered at him, "I'm hardly alone in that respect now, am I?"

His smirk altered slightly, into a kind of smile… the smile he wore only for her. But Blair held steady, and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. She started down the stairs, only turning to glance back up at him from the landing. Quirking an eyebrow, she casually asked, "Coming, Bass?"


	6. Queen

Rated M

Queen

She was the queen. Everyone knew it. Of their class, of their school, of this island. It was all hers, lying in her dainty little palm. The die always fell the way she desired, because she was the one to cast it. She was flawless, and no king was ever the right suitor. Dark or fair, brown eyed or blue, she traded one for another with each event of the social calendar.

Where Blair was the light, Chuck was the quiet darkness. Her darkness was secret- alluded to by those who feared her, where his greatness, his beating heart, was lost in layers of smoke and mirrors and shrouds. They would collude together on occasion, when the scheme necessitated it. Because of this, his hidden heart was bound to the darkness only he could see in her, and she always knew he was there, for all shapes had shadows, and even the Queen of Hearts for her beautiful frontispiece had an elaborate, intricate backside.

There had been dark nights with him stolen away in summers outside the city or in a hidden room at a club; five, ten, fifteen minutes of her life that were unaccounted for. He would touch her, make her tremble, and gasp for breath. That is when she not only shined; she burned. There were glimmers of he and she that existed nowhere else, except perhaps the safety of sleep or the quiet breaths of long minutes alone, away from Queens and Dark Princes and the games that were their lives.

One day they would clash.

One day they would burn,

together.

And it would all fall away.

Leaving nothing but him and her.

Nothing but pure light, pure dark, and the pure power of creation they wielded.

It was late afternoon; classes had ended several hours ago, but he climbed the staircase, turning, and turning again, before reaching the auditorium, slipping into the shadows.

She was fury unleashed today, sitting center stage, the hot light shining down on her. There was no music stand, just Blair seated there, her head knelt down, a curtain of chocolate curls hiding her. Sight was not needed here, her fingers flying up and down and across the long, dark, magnificent cello between her legs. She was playing Bach, a sign that she was volatile as the bow dug into the thick strings, breaking a number of horsehair's and causing the air to hum and surge. Not just Bach, but his Partita for Solo Violin, Number Three. Today had not been a good day for the Queen, and she was taking it out on her cello- taking it out on him. Though he was hidden, she knew he was there, and the notes rained down on him, reverberating in his ears and through his veins.

The high note, a harmonic, hit with perfect precision, it rang through the space; she dropped straight into the Gigue from Suite Number One. He heard her harshly berate herself as she dug the bow in harder, striking hard accents, other phrases sliding across the bow and climbing into the air. Ending on a delicious low note, she let this one fully ring out until the note died. He could hear her breathing hard and he felt the memory of her hot breath panting in his ear begin to burn in his blood.

Long beautiful broken chords slurred, sliding together. Yes. She knew he was there in the shadows. They were the Prelude; low and high, fast and slow, slipping, spinning, climbing, falling, only to rise again, arpeggios, up, crescendoing up, climbing higher still, whirling in the apex to settle in a low, perfect complete chord, two strings struck together, resonating together in harmony.

The bow slipped from her fingers with a clatter. She sat there unmoving, a flame, causing fire to scream in his veins. He left without disturbing her; his footfall walking down the hallway was long and measured, a languorous misdirection of the pounding of his heart. He had watched her torment for days now and this was the last of it. He would push her, break her, release the scream she refused to let out.

After her heart slowed, she put her cello away, smoothed her hair and skirt, and gathered her bag to return home. The school was desolate; the streets were relatively empty- school children inside, parents not yet rushing home. Headphones nestled in her ears, she listened to the Bach she had just played. Walking up 85th Street, she still felt the music surging through her.

She did not see him.

In the shadows.

Waiting.

From the gated rear service access to her building, Chuck reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. Blair was breathless, even more so when his lips pressed hungrily to hers. They were stumbling towards the service door, his fingers licking flames across her skin everywhere he touched. She fumbled to find her access card, his body hard against hers, asking how much she wanted this. The green light flashed, he threw the door open and they stumbled to the elevator, his hands in her hair as they resumed kissing furiously.

The prelude sang to them as the elevator climbed higher, her head swam, and the headphones in her ears forcing her to hear the depths of her wanton moans as his tongue teased her, as her fingers met the hard body hiding under his yellow dress shirt.

Tumbling upwards.

The arpeggios began to climb.

Her room.

Blazer and shirt hit the ground.

He relished tearing the headband off her head with a dark smirk.

It all fell away. Bag. Headphones. Uniform. Lingerie.

He dragged her to the bed, shoving her down hard on her stain coverlet.

She saw him, in the light. She had never seen the darkness burn before. She had never seen _him_ before. Taunt sinew of muscle, the dusting of hair across his chest, his eyes... how had she never seen those eyes? They consumed her as she stared into them.

His voice was deep and unyielding.

"This ends here."

He was not touching her yet. His body standing over her was what pinned her on the bed. He watched as she exhaled a shuddering breath, her body trembling at his words, her skin prickling into little bumps, her mauve nipples tightening until they could grow no harder.

He was mesmerized by her eyes. She was mesmerized by his.

"Chuck." It was a whisper, a moan from deep within.

At this he finally yielded.

At this he finally was undone.

He bore down on her. Her skin met his and his need to have every part of her broke free. Mouth to mouth, skin to skin, her hands clinging to him, the raging fire barely contained within him burned within her too. With one forceful, delicious thrust, she was his, he was hers, his fire was her fire and hers was his, her scream of pain, his of pleasure. Quickly it turned to pushing... pulling... a sob of protest, a cry of gratification, it began there, unsteady, needy, inconsistent, until the arpeggios started building.

Up.

Higher.

The light was blinding.

Pleasure screamed in her ears.

Through her body.

Breathing his name.

It tore from her throat.

She opened her eyes to him when she had no breath, no voice left. Light glimmered, refracted, then turned dark, glowing up at him. She had changed and shifted before him, no. Because of him. She was his now. He grinned at this, gleeful in his possession. It multiplied her beauty, her splendor, her light cutting through him, shattering the deceptions, the shadows, illuminating that as much as she was now his, he was now hers. The lightness made his head swim, bliss mingling with his passion shot through his body, the fire burning low. He heard her cries in his ears, her nails biting into his skin, her hips bucking against him. Harder, harder, until it pulled deep down, surging, and the light broke free inside of him, pouring back into her.

Stillness.

Completion.

Two hearts beating, resonating in harmony.

A tremor.

He shifted.

She resisted, mewling, no.

He grinned wickedly. He flexed inside her, still perfectly hard, watching her sigh with happiness. He leaned his head down, his hands sliding under her to grab her ass, forcing her hips flush against his.

His voice was raspy, stated yet unsatisfied, "Hold on."

They switched places, and now it was Blair who grinned wickedly. Somehow, pressing her hips down on him, he reached even deeper into her than before. Her eyes rolled back, her fingers digging into his chest as she smiled and moaned happily. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she slowly lifted herself upwards, feeling the aching and longing of every little bit he left devoid of their connection. She reached a hand down, running a finger up along his shaft, feeling, and watching with fascination as he left her.

He moaned at this as she pulled further and further away from him. He was barely at all inside her now, and her fingertip caressed the ridge of his head as he lay nestled there, inside of her, but not quite. His moan became a growl, his back arching, and his hands flying to wrap around her hips forcing her back down on him. He cried in relief, she gasped at the joy of being filled so completely by him once more.

"Enough." He commanded her, forcing her hips to jerk against his in a consistent forceful rhythm. Blair moaned, leaning down to kiss him deeply, her mind swimming in the fire and the light. She pulled her mouth from his when it began to consume her.

He grinned at the haze of pleasure he saw in her half opened eyes while she rode him. He was growing closer, but he would make sure she came again. One hand came to rest on her neck, just under her jaw.

Blair's heart began to race even faster at this. She leaned into him, her hips bucking harder. She panted at the pressure of his hand around her neck, her mind growing fuzzy with white heat. It only took one last word to push her down the spiral of ecstasy once more.

His hips pushed back, up, against hers, and he groaned.

"Come!"

She gasped.

The hand on her hip dug in hard enough, deep enough to bruise.

They cried together, the world shaking, colors blurring, sound becoming a deafening silence.

She fell forward into his arms in a state beyond exhaustion.

He managed to pull her black satin blanket over them, softly kissing her mouth before they both blinked out of existence for awhile.

Blair awoke in an empty bed.

Cold.

Dark.

She shuddered. Her thighs were coated with him. But he was gone. Disgusted, she fled the bed they had defiled and went to shower and repair her appearance. As much as she could at least- when she found bruises, scratches, bites, all across her body. When she went to dress, there was an outfit laid out for her. Lingerie, a dark red dress- just to look at it heated her blood. Unquestioning, she dressed, just in time to catch his reflection in the mirror.

He proffered peonies, bright white and deepest pink. He had changed out of his uniform, his suit complimenting the dress perfectly. She accepted the flowers, a small smile as she inhaled their fragrance.

Chuck tilted her face up, so he might gaze into her eyes. They had not changed back. He smirked, his voice low, "There is no more denying us." before kissing her passionately. There bodies were hungry for more as her arms clung to him, her mouth begging for him.

But he pulled away, "No."

Blair's pout was mixed with the anger one would expect at denying a queen.

"Dinner first," he replied and held his arm out to her.

* * *

><p>Happy birthday to…<p>

Well.

Me.

Thank you to Georgia for respectfully editing this, despite her distaste for classical music, and my confusing 'artsy' language, lol. The music for this story was posted on my Tumblr on November 13th. The gate access mentioned for Blair's building is real, too. I observed it when Tawny and I walked passed 'Blair's building' in October.

I wrote this one-shot out of pure greed, this is everything I wanted it to be. The images, the music, the emotion, the smut. So while it's a weird kind of 'birthday present' to myself, I'm sharing it with you because I easily have some of the greatest, most amazing readers, and friends, on the Internet.  
>xoxo<br>~K


	7. Halo

Rated M for adult themes. This is super sad, though it pulls together in the end. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write this.  
>The set-up for this is multi-streamed. We have the story: plain text, the music: bold text, and the letter: italic text.<br>The music is a mash-up, consider listening to it before reading so you feel the tone.  
>YouTube code: watch?v=RCAAx7YyjBY<p>

* * *

><p>Halo<p>

Blair stepped off the elevator into the dark penthouse at the top of The Empire Hotel. She reached to feel the envelope in her pocket for reassurance before lifting the headphones up to nestle in her ears.

**This one's for you and me…**

_Dear Chuck,_

Her hair was in pretty curls and she wore the same shoes and dress she had on the night she first slept with Chuck in their limo. Her hands shook slightly from the emotion as she walked through the rooms, and pictured herself here so many times before with Chuck. Holding him on the sofa, standing here the night he was going to propose, and instead slept with Jenny, the night she told him she was pregnant. Oh, how her heart hurt, and through it all her mind flashed with the image of Chuck lying in the hospital right now, never knowing if he would be conscious again or if his heart might stop beating at any moment. She watched them revive him- force his heart to beat again, but, she gasped a sob- he was not really revived. He may never be again, so her heart was already lost.

_I can't know if you will ever read this, but I know someone will._

_More than anything, I hope you can forgive me._

Walking into his bedroom, she hated herself. He had been far from perfect, but so had she. She may have never given up on them, but she also never forgave him, and she had put them through so much pointless drama because she never truly wanted to listen to her heart. Fate had nearly killed them both in the back of that town car, and it had killed their child.

She laughed derisively at herself with that thought. Their child. They might have wanted to raise it together, but it had been Louis' child growing in her. Her desperation to forget Chuck led her to Louis, her own weakness led her to agree to marry Louis, and a child? What had she done to her life?

**You give it all, but I want more…**

_I have never stopped loving you. But at some point, _

_you grew into a great man, Chuck. All the while,_

_I grew weaker. _

Blair looked at the bed they had loved each other in. Wild sex, fun sex, but they had made love in that bed, too. Pulling the envelope out of her coat pocket, she set it on his neatly made bed. Would he ever lie in this bed again? She did not know.

**With or without you, I can't live, with or without you**

_I can't bear imagining your disappointment in me. _

_I lost everything and you deserve so much, my love. _

She comforted herself with the idea of parallel universes. Somewhere she had gotten in right. Somewhere she was in his arms right now, loving him, and he was loving her. Somewhere this room was still full of love and happiness.

**See, I need you in my life for me to stay**

But not this one. After all she had done- all that had happened to them, she knew she could not live in this one anymore. Her fate was entirely sealed. Blair Waldorf would never be a princess, she would never be a powerful woman, she would never be a mother, and in Chuck's condition, she knew she would never be a wife either. She closed her eyes a moment, picturing him in his hospital bed, the steady, near-meaningless beep of the heart rate monitor.

**Don't you heart that heart beat comin' your way?**

**It's like boom badoom boom boom badoom boom bass**

She shrugged her coat off and turned the music up a little louder to drown out more of her thoughts. Pulling the terrace door open, Blair stepped outside, the cool winter air whipped around her.

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I've got my angel now**

_With this little bit I have left,_

_I hope you have it all._

_For I am so proud and honored to have been able to say_

_Chuck Bass loved me. _

Looking up at the sky, she shouted at the heavens, "I screwed up! I know that! But don't you **dare** take his life away! Do you hear me? Let him live!"

She pulled herself up to the terrace ledge and sobbed, "Let him live, and take my wasted life instead!"

**Lift my arms out wide, **

**I open my eyes,**

**And now all I want to see,**

**Is a sky full of lighters**

As she fell, she found comfort knowing that even if the heavens did not take her deal, then Chuck would soon be with her, and no one could ever pull them apart again.

**This one's for you and me,**

**Living out our dreams,**

**We're all right where we should be…**

_All my love, always_

_Your Waldorf,_

_xoxo_

_Blair_

Chuck came to with a start, dewed with a cold sweet, his eyes staring at the bright white ceiling in horror. His heart beat furiously; he felt it, and heard it, mimicked by the sound of the machine at his bedside. His mind spun and he curled his hands into fists. But his right hand grasped something instead. Turning his aching head, his breath… his heart, all stopped.

**Remember those walls I built?**

**Baby they tumbling down,**

**They didn't even put up a fight,**

**They didn't even make a sound…**

His hand had curled around Blair's; she had headphones tucked in her ears, the music still playing though she had fallen asleep, sitting at his bedside. He exhaled a shaky breath- it had been a horrible, horrible dream. She was alive. They both were alive. And he swore, never again, would he let anything separate them.

**We're all right where we should be.**

* * *

><p>I feel like Blair is really unstable, and this music triggered these images. Sorry it's not the fluffier content we're so in need of; I promise I'm working on (what I hope is) a tasty AU. I just had get my broken heart out there. Thanks to Tara, the dear cococutie33, for slogging through all the sadness. xoxo<p> 


	8. Tennis Whites

**Rated M: Super dirty and bad language, too.  
>A spin off of chapter four from my story Touch. This one is all for Lesa, xoxo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tennis Whites<p>

"It was a good game, Amelia, Fred." Chuck shook their respective hands across the net, with an amicable smile. He was completely ignoring his wife who was not so covertly fuming away back towards their villa, kicking up a little storm cloud of dust in her wake.

Leaning his racquet against his shoulder, he turned back towards his wife's retreating form just in time to see the flash of her white pleated tennis skirt flip through the stone archway. Chuck wondered how far she would get before turning back on him? He lazily strolled off the clay tennis court and soaked up the hot Italian sun overhead. His trainers barely touched the worn cobblestone walkway before the fury of Blair Bass engulfed him.

"How could you do that do me, Chuck!" There was little smudge of dirt on her cheek. The cuteness of it managed to counteract everything else for him.

"It was hardly like we had home court advantage," He replied calmly, "A clay court, honestly? Europeans…"

This hardly calmed her, "Like that matters," her eyes narrowed, "Nate wouldn't have lost!"

A moment of darkness crossed his face- that she would really sink that low. He leaned down over her, his free hand coming up to lightly clasp around her throat, his fingers caressing the line of her neck- gentle, yet powerful, "Would you like to list all the things Nathaniel _wouldn't_ do?"

His hand dropped from her neck to touch her naked thigh, flitting along the hem of her skirt. No matter how she might be feeling, they both knew how wet she was becoming in that moment.

Her eyes were still fiery, but she swallowed hard under his strong, possessive air. She dropped her line, and tried a different angle, "I _hate_ Amelia- you were suppose to help me crush her! She embarrassed me in front of the French ambassador, and losing that tennis match to her and her _Fred_," she mocked how the girl gushed his name, "Isn't helping anything, Chuck!"

He dropped his eyes, before lowering his head down, his mouth hovering just above her favorite spot on her neck. He teased her, his breath disturbing the few little hairs that had escaped her ponytail to cling to her damp skin. Then his mouth was pressed against her ear, "You can't tell me you thought one tennis match would fix it? And how could I stay focused… with you in your little white skirt?"

Chuck pulled away, and Blair nearly fell forward at the overwhelming loss of his presence all around her. She saw his eyes flash and his signature smirk before he turned away from her and continued back up to the house. For the briefest moment, she leaned back against the stone wall of the court and closed her eyes. God she hated him… but for all the best reasons possible. That he should know her so well was infuriating, even though in the same heartbeat, she loved him for it.

He may walk with a casual gait, but he still moved faster compared to Blair stomping after him. Chuck was well inside the villa before she huffed upstairs, "Charles Bartholomew Bass, don't you dare think this is over!"

She was frowning when she reached the doorway of their bedroom. He was pulling his polo shirt over head, his white tennis shorts already unfastened, laying open, and exposing the delicious line of hair that ran down his stomach to… Chuck looked up at her as he dropped his shirt to the floor. His hair was mussed, in the most perfect way possible. Fuck. Why did she have to marry a sex god?

His eyes were deep and golden, and his face showed no sign of the arrogance they both knew he was displaying with his words when he purred "Is there something wrong, Mrs. Bass?"

Blair narrowed her eyes at him. Without a word, she turned with the flick of her ponytail, dropped her racket, and then tugged her shirt over her head as she walked past their bed towards the shower. By the time she had pulled her bra off, Chuck was upon her. He grabbed her ponytail, yanking her head back; he growled in her ear, "A wife should answer her husband when he asks her a question."

"It's not an answer you want," she replied, as he pressed his body against hers, forcing her to grab the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Because _you_ misbehaved in public this morning?" he chided her, his free hand coming up to trace down her neck, shoulder, and arm, "But then, I suppose it is my fault, isn't it? After last night," he paused for effect, and reflection. They had spent hours teasing one another in bed, only to end with Blair sucking him off.

"I neglected you. You _need_ me buried between your legs," his breath was hot in her ear, "to be filled with my seed- marked, as _my _woman," he licked the shell of her ear and felt her press back into his hips with need.

At last releasing her ponytail, his hand dropped under her skirt, fingers hooking around her panties to tug them down, "Say it," he purred, as her little white underwear dropped to the floor, "Tell me you need me to fuck you."

He pulled himself free- too eager to deal with completely undressing. Chuck grinned as he leaned against her, the sight of him disappearing under the proper pleated tennis skirt. He could have easily sunk deep inside her; she was so wet that simply pressing himself between her thighs had coated him with her need. But he was enjoying listening to her beg too much.

"… Please, Chuck. I promise to behave better next time."

He smacked her ass, "But then," he growled, "I won't get to punish you like this."

Blair trembled when she felt him press into her, just a few inches of him filling her. She panted, and her eyes rolled back. Then, she cried because she was empty. She turned to see what he was doing, only to find him reclining on their bed. She was furious at the casual, nonplussed look on his face, as his pants lay opened, his long thick cock, rock hard, as it rested against the flat of his stomach.

She stormed towards the bed, looking like she was about to slap him as she climbed in. "How dare you!"

"I dare anything with you," Chuck purred as his hand grabbed her ponytail once more and shoved her down to suck on him.

She listened to him sigh in pleasure; she could taste both him and her as her tongue stroked him. Blair felt his had slacken its hold on her hair, allowing her the freedom to move her mouth in the rhythm that within moments had him moaning. Just when he begged her to not stop, she dug her nails into his thighs and made him roar. The pain blinded him just long enough for her to climb into his lap.

When he opened his eyes, Chuck smiled to himself. Blair's head was tilted back, her eyes closed, her mouth had fallen open. She grasped his cock in her hand for a moment, bringing his tip to her soaking wet opening. The entire action was hidden under that little skirt, oh, but he felt it- felt her sliding down him, her heat engulfing him, as he watched her sigh and her cheeks grow pink with the heat of her pleasure.

He quietly- more or less, let her ride him in her bliss for several minutes, just enjoying the sight of his beautiful wife in the height of her lust. Slipping his hand under her skirt, his fingers rather than slipping down towards her sex, traced the feel of her wide hips, then up a little higher, pressing the soft flesh to sense the feel of him moving inside her.

He heard her whimper at this and pulling his hand away, he held her hips as he sat up, pulling her with him up the bed, so he might lean back against the headboard. He licked one of her nipples with his wide tongue before teasing her, "Aren't you going to come all over me, my love? You know I won't fill you with my come if you don't milk every last drop from me."

Blair mewled at this, her hands on his shoulders; she rode him harder as her fingertips curled cruelly, digging into his skin. He pulled his head back to watch her, his hands covering the whiteness of her breasts as he pinched her nipples between his fingers, making her cry a little more. He urged her onward, "That's right… be a good little come whore. Cry for me… scream for me… then I will mark you- fill you until it runs down your legs."

She could take it no longer. Her love and her lust pour over her as she came, heat and pleasure flaming out from where she was one with him to the tip of her eyelashes to her tiniest toe. Her voice was hoarse as she cried out her release, riding him so hard, she feared her muscles might seize at any moment and end the delicious feeling of Chuck fill her so completely.

She panted, her head swimming, her body inadvertently slowly. Blair was entirely unawares when Chuck pushed her back into the bed. He was fucking her in earnest now, the sound and the sensation ebbing in her mind like high tide rising. She heard him growl, her eyes opening lazily to watch him over her. He was gorgeous… and when his eyes met hers, his passion- his intensity… it burned her, and she cried a moment when she felt it pull deep within. "No," she panted, "Not again!"

This time, they fell together. The sight of her was stunning as her back arched- until his eyes rolled back. He could hear her crying in his ears and he felt her grow even tighter around him as he tried to jerk his hips against hers. His thrusts were short and powerful, and then his mind was white with bliss as he poured himself into her.

They were both smiling happily as their hearts slowed and their panting subsided. Blair pouted, like always, when they pulled apart. Slipping from the bed, Chuck stood, finally pulling his shorts and underwear properly off. He then leaned down to take Blair's hands, trying to tug her from bed. "Come on, time to shower."

Blair gave him a nasty look, mostly because she wasn't confident she could stand up on her shaky legs just yet. But he tugged on her hands again, and with a roll of her eyes, she too slipped from their bed. He kissed her as a reward, not breaking the kiss as they staggered towards the shower. Blair gasped, and Chuck pulled his head back a little, "Oh no…" she teased, watching as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I think you're about to miss your favorite part- or… is it my favorite part?"

Chuck grinned, hastily turning her away from him. Happily compliant, Blair bent down for him, as he pushed her skirt up over her ass. Looking a moment, he thought she was teasing him, so he smacked her ass. No… there it was, his thick white come starting to run down over her pussy.

He ran his hand over her ass as he spoke, "You know… I'm pretty sure _this_ is what I'll be thinking of every time we play tennis now."

This thought clearly excited Blair, for more of him began to spill out of her. Reaching down, he slid his fingers over her- and him, listening to her sigh before slipping a finger deep inside her. Her hips bucked back against him and he fucked her like this a little while, shoving his seed back deep inside her until he was satisfied he could do no more… for now.

At last, pulling away, he unzipped the once prim little tennis skirt, letting it fall to the ground before she pulled him into the shower with her. They stayed in their villa the rest of the day, only again venturing out for dinner in order to make everyone envious of them- who they were, their love, and their unadulterated sex glow.

When they left the restaurant, they saw a small group of people had gathered and could hear shouting. Chuck grinned as they walked passed the scene. A red Ferrari 599 was about to be towed, and a couple was arguing about it. The couple… was Amelia and Fred- it was his Ferrari. Blair had her polite _as if I care_ smile on her face, but Chuck knew better. He purred in her ear, "Turns out… Fred has evaded his taxes for quite a number of years…"

At that, Blair stopped and turned towards her husband. She smirked back at him as her hands reached up to hold his face. "I… love you."

Pulling her tightly to him, they kissed, feeling no two people were every so perfectly matched.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of Season 1 grown up? Maybe? The scheming angle was fun, Bitchy!Blair is always fun, and lord... are they dirrrrty. I like the thought that though grown up and married, they never truly change underneath it all? But enough of my yammering- if you liked it at all, you know what to do! Push the button and let me know. xoxo -K<strong>


	9. Ouroboros

AN: While I don't see myself writing any big new Chair stories, I had promised if anything came to me, I would write it.

There are very much some internal contemplations spilling onto the page here, so forgive any overly nerdy bits, I am a total nerd fighter.

That I feel safe posting this is in thanks to the many ways people reached out to me. Thank you for your kindness, your love of my writing, and the faith you have in my character. This one-shot is for you.

Rated deliciously M, future fic.

* * *

><p>Ouroboros<p>

Chuck rubbed his eyes with his fingers before sliding them back and pulling them through his hair. It was not that late yet, but he was tired, curved over the table, laptop and contracts splayed out in front of him. Turning his body, muscles stretched happily, his eyes craving the sight to be found on the other side of the room.

Blair's corner of the room was bathed in light; he watched how it was captured and played with by her long soft curls. His growing disinterest in the work before him had now completely won. A small smile crossed his lips as he watched her head slowly tilt from one side... to the other, the slight movement of her arm as she jotted notes on what she was reading.

Heat.

Not warmth.

Unadulterated heat,

snaked around her waist, and a little moan of appreciation hummed in her throat as she leaned back into him.

"Come to bed."

"Isn't that my line?" She smiled faintly, a slight tinge of bitterness.

"What does that mean?" Chuck could not hide the sting in his voice.

"I always go to bed first. Only in my absence... do you want to lay with me." Blair dropped her head at her admission, her words thick with insecurity.

"Blair, I..." He had been preoccupied lately. It had been a difficult week... month... time? His mind spun a few moments to assess her statement. Shit. She was right. Releasing her waist, he went to take her hand and pulled her up from her seat. Her mouth smiled sweetly, and she stood strong before him, but she could not hide what he saw in her eyes. "Blair, what's wrong?"

"I..." her mouth opened and closed, then she began again, "I think I'm just tired. My thoughts are erratic and keep changing direction."

"I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied... I'll be more cognizant of it now." He watched her eyes drop as she shifted on her feet, "But, is there something else?"

"Chuck..."

"Yes, my love." This made her smile.

"How long have we known each other? How many years of my life, my memories, are shared with yours?"

Chuck furrowed his brow a moment as his watched her fingers play with his, "Many... so many. But I wouldn't change that for the whole, wide world, Blair."

She was smiling again, "I wouldn't either. But..." she reached down and turned the book she had been studying towards him. Sections of text were intermingled with various symbols. Infinity, the Möbius strip, an image of a blocked knot, endless, three interlocking rings, again, endless, and the image of a snake eating its tail- the Ouroboros. "After so long, where do I end, and you begin, Chuck? Where are those lines?"

Without an immediate answer, Chuck curled his fingers around her hand and led her to their bedroom. He flicked the lamp next to the bed on, bathing them in gentle light and soft shadows. "Is the completion of my soul meant to be defined by lines between us?"

The power and conviction of his words was so strong. Blair felt her cheeks flush and hoped the pale light hid her expression of slight shame and immense flattery. "But..." she sputtered, "when I think something, or do something, is it me, or is it you?"

"Like... when I run my fingers through your hair?" His hand mimicked his words, "Is it because I see the pleasureful contentment on your face, and I like giving that to you, or is it because I love the feel of these delicious silken strands slipping through my fingers?"

Blair closed her eyes as he spoke, listening as his deep voice washed over her, his fingers pulling slowly through her hair, "Yes... exactly..."

When his fingers idly leave her hair, she gazes into his eyes, feeling warm and relaxed. She reaches up, quickly unknotting and pulling his tie away, before deftly popping the buttons of his shirt open. "What about when I strip you naked? Is it... because my empathy tells me you must be tired of wearing all these clothes, the whole day long? Or, because I selfishly want to see," she pushed his shirt away and runs the tips of her fingers down his chest and torso, "and feel, your body?"

Chuck groans when her fingers flit along the top of his trousers. With a flash, his hands are pulling her dress from her body. His skin brushes hot against hers as he flicked her bra open. His hands skim over her hips briefly before hastily shoving Blair onto the bed, eliciting a delightful squeal. His eyes meet hers a moment, and he kneels, lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders. Snapping her garters open, slowly, trailing his finger along the soft milky white skin of her thigh between each one. He murmurs, "Do you wear these, because you like how they make you feel? Elegant? Feminine? Or..."

Instinctively, knowing what he would say next, Blair whispers reverently, "Chuck..."

"Because I adore them?"

The stockings slip from her legs under his touch. As soon as they have dripped to the floor, Blair curls her legs under her, leaning up to kiss him. She wiggled out of her underwear, hungrily pressing her body to his. Chuck pulls away to remove the last half of his clothing and she breaths a happy 'I love you' as she falls back on to the bed.

Watching his pants and underwear simultaneously drop away, Blair feels the need of her desire shoot through her. One corner of her mouth turned upwards, her eyes locked with his a moment before she turns her body and let her curls slide gracefully off the bed, almost caressing the floor. Her hand encircled his hot, hard cock so she might pull him into her mouth. She went deeper, and she smiled as Chuck staggered and gasped her name.

His hands planted on the bed, trapping her waist beneath him. He breathes a moment while she sucks him, her tongue lathing against him. His breathing is labored as he drinks in the sensation, all the pleasure she gives him. "A beginning, an end," he moans as she goes so deep. He can feel her lips kissing an all together different part of his body. He moves a hand to pull her legs open, "an end, a beginning."

Her body rolls under him and Blair hums a moan of delicious gratification when his tongue meets her wet heated flesh. He savors the taste of her, and his mind wanders back to the question. Is this action pleasing to him because of the taste and feel of her, the enjoyment of it isolated in his feelings? Or because of the way her body responds, surging up to meet his touch, the deep moans and cries it elicits, the way it makes her even more wet and wholly unsatiated until he has buried himself inside her?

His sinks two fingers deep inside, his tongue still caressing her, tasting her. She moans more, and sucks on him even harder. Slowly, he begins to rock her hips with the push and pull of his fingers, forcing his hand to continue moving as the pleasureful sensations she is causing climbs up his spine, making his own mind fuzzy.

In turn he rocks her hips harder, and it only feeds their frenzy more. One of them would break soon, forfeit that the pleasure was too much. Just as Chuck was about to pant his admission, Blair's head drops back, "Oh God, Chuck. Take me now, please!"

A chuckle rumbles deep in his chest. He pulls away and sits on the bed, as Blair pulls herself up. Her eyes are bright with fiery passion and she scoots herself into his lap. Her arms around his neck, she sits astride him, her heat seeking his hardness. He chuckles again before turning and dumping her back onto the bed, trapping her under his body, "I thought you wanted _me_ to take _you_?"

"Oh, Chuck... please!"

He feels her hips pitch up to meet his as he kisses down her neck. He moves yet further down, his mouth moving over the softness of her breasts, capturing one of her delectable nipples. He listens to Blair practically sob as he scraps the tender bud with his teeth.

"CHUCK!"

Releasing her from his mouth, he grins, "I'm tempted to think this part is most decidedly about _my_ pleasure?"

Blair's head rolls back, her body arching up, as she whimpers, "My torment is part of the cycle?"

"Torment?" Chuck purrs, his hips now pressing against hers, the wide head of him slipping ever so slightly in to her dripping wet opening, "I thought my pleasure was your pleasure?"

Her hands, once grasping the duvet with anxiousness, now reach up to dig into his broad shoulders. Blair pants, "Oh, Chuck... yes..."

He lowers his head to hers, his kiss at first tender, teasing, as still he rests there, forcing her body to capitulate to his. She returns his kisses with heat and aggressive need, making him moan, and yield. With one great thrust, their bodies are united once more. Blair's mouth drops away, her body seizes and surges against his in the pleasure of completion.

But the pleasure of joining with your love is short lived in the pursuit of reaching for the heavens. The cycle of push and pull, ebb and flow, rocking back... and forth, the heightened sensation of hot skin sliding, heated breath cold against beads of sweat, hands grabbing, fingertips digging, pinching, gasps and moans between fleeting kisses as blood sings through a body pushed towards its pleasureful limits.

Then it cracks. A moment suspended, a flame appearing to go out before igniting the air around it. A wave of heat, sound grows dull, and the heart races, 'don't stop, don't stop', gasping for air.

"CHUCK!"

"Yes, baby. Keep it up and you're going to make me come, Blair." Chuck moans as he drives into her harder, feeling her tightness grow.

"Please, yes!" Blair whimpers as her body shudders beneath him, "I want to be filled with you."

"Oh, Blair," he gruffly kissed her a moment, "Look at me."

Blair could not remember when her eyes had closed, but at his request, she fluttered her eyes open. His hairline is damp with sweat, the muscles in his shoulders are taunt and strained as he buries himself in her over and over again, and his eyes... her panting pauses a moment, she tries to swallow but her mouth is too dry, and she feels a blush of... certainly not... shyness? Wash over her.

His eyes are molten desire and shine with such incredible love. Her hand reaches up to cradle his face, and meeting the intensity of his gaze, Blair murmurs, "I love you."

Her name is wrapped in a deep moan as his head buries in her neck. She kisses his hair as his body jerkes against her, spending himself deep inside. Oh, such bliss.

Tangled in his bed, they happily caress one another. "So," Chuck ponders, "what is the result of your intensive study?"

"Where do I end, and you begin?"

"Mmm," he draws little spirals down her back.

"It's still so fuzzy... but now? I don't care. I see our constant, the cycle of our love and passion. The way we move from Earth to Heaven, from being apart, to together, and it makes me complete." At this conclusion, Blair nuzzles her face against his chest.

"Then why won't you answer me?" Chuck hides the sound of his wounded feelings well.

Blair gazes up at him with a faint smile, "Oh, where do you end, and I begin, Chuck? Did you ever need me to speak the answer? You have always known my heart- always will. Even when I may not."

There were no more words, just soft touches as they lulled to sleep holding each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blair awoke to an empty bed. She moaned and pouted to find Chuck gone. Reaching up to rub sleep from her eyes, she tried to recall if he had an early meeting today. Her hand felt heavy and odd. With bleary eyes, Blair blinked as she looked down at the offending hand. Not only was it heavy, it sparkled...<p>

She gasped, her breath fleeing her, her heart stopping. The Harry Winston ring- on her finger. On THAT finger.

Hair mussed, still entirely naked, Blair threw the sheets aside, flung the doors of his room open, "Chuck!"

And there he stood in the middle of the living room, dressed, gorgeous, and holding her favorite peonies. His eyes were wary, unsure of his brazenness only because their timing had never been great- but oh, how he loves her.

Blair scowls a moment, before the thin line of her lips begins to betray her, curling slowly up into a smile. It almost sounded castigating, but on the whole it was more of a squeal this time, "Chuck!"

She ran the small distance into his open arms, laughing with happiness as she peppered his face with kisses, "I love you, I love you, I love you..."


	10. Call Me Chuck

Call Me Chuck

Rated M (Seriously! Kink and dirty talk)

This o/s is a birthday present to my dear friend Shawn (fellow author SnowedUnderNJ). Her prompt is as smutty as we'd expect ^_^ If you did **not** like Tennis Whites, I'd pass on this one. Canon spin-off scene ahead. Set between 3x04 and 3x05, as a possible scenario related to Blair's unseen 19th birthday.

* * *

><p><em>CB<em>

_I may need_

_some one-on-one tutoring_

Blair smiled at her reflection as she slid the headband into place. It was going to be perfect; there was still plenty of time before her birthday party. She and Chuck would be together after the party ended naturally, but it was her birthday. She didn't _need_ to wait for the party to end- she wasn't going to! He was one package she was definitely opening early.

Arriving at The Palace, her favorite skirt from Constance swung from her hips as she walked to suite 821. By the time she knocked on his door, she was more than ready for Chuck to scratch that itch that only he could satisfy. She stood at his door a little longer than usual and she could swear he was already playing with her when the door at last opened.

Desire sparkled in his eyes the moment he saw her. "Blair."

Head held high, Blair brushed passed him, her tone severe. "That's Ms. Waldorf. Don't make me correct you again."

Chuck pushed the door closed behind her, smirking at the fun about to be had. He followed obediently into the dining area of his suite, where Blair dropped an Italian textbook onto the table. She didn't give him time to process _why_.

"I was told to help you review your Italian before you depart for Tuscany."

_Ouch._ Way to role play _and_ make a point.

"Now sit. And don't think I haven't been thoroughly warned of your very bad reputation, Charles."

Taking his seat, he goaded her by correcting her. "Most people call me 'Chuck.'"

"_I _am not most people. And we are certainly not intimate enough for me to call you what most people call you, _Charles_." Blair finished the statement by pulling a sturdy wooden ruler from her bag before setting it down. She smacked the ruler against her palm, satisfied with the sound, before instructing him to open the book to page eight.

He glanced down at the page, "Pronouns?"

"I felt a solid review of what to call people might be in order."

"Oh," that smirk curled on his lips again, "I'm sure I know exactly what to call you, Ms. Waldorf."

Pretty brown eyes narrowed at him, "Given the lesson, calling me Signorina Waldorf seems appropriate."

"Like… La Signorina Waldorf è molto bella?" As he spoke, his left hand rose from the table in pursuit of pinching her perfect ass like a flirtatious Italian boy.

But Signorina Waldorf and her ruler were faster and were having none of it. The ruler smacked hard against his knuckles in mid air. The sting bit but Chuck refused to even gasp the smallest bit at the shock.

"Hm mm." Blair murmured while shaking her head 'no' at him.

"Is that so?" Chuck stood at her denial, pushing the suspenders off his shoulders, leaving them to hang down from his waist. A warning shot.

But her eyes were cool and unyielding, the faintest quirk to her eyebrow implying a 'so what?' sentiment.

"You see, there's one small problem with your lesson," He leaned into her, pressing his mouth against her ear. "I'm Chuck Bass."

"And that means… what, exactly?" Blair feigned being bored and unimpressed, though her body knew very well what it meant.

His hand came to clasp around her neck, tilting her head up. "It means I _have_ done my homework, Signorina Waldorf. And such a hard working tutor should have something special on her birthday. Like me. Fucking you on this table."

His mouth drew close to hers, but he did not oblige in kissing her. "Unbutton your blouse. But leave it on. I want to see those pretty tits of yours."

The ruler fell from her hand, hastily forgotten as she did what he asked. She let her hands tremble a little with faux nervousness, when truly it was from excitement. For the next move was hers, as the soft white buttons popped open. She watched a new level of desire pass over his face when the fabric fell away to expose the treat underneath.

Chuck's hand quickly grasped the front closure of her bra and pulled it open. The sexy white lingerie she was wearing under her uniform was part of his secret and at the time, very cruel, birthday present last year. As his head lowered to taste her skin, to tease her pink nipples with his mouth, he growled, "I am going to fuck you _so_ hard."

A rush of liquid heat ran between her legs at those words; before his mouth was even on her. His tongue traced along the outside of her breast, along the bottom, before sliding up and coaxing a taunt bud into his mouth. Blair curled her fingers in his hair as her eyes rolled back from the sensation. He let one of his hands sneak under her skirt, flitting over her stockings, gliding up the inside of her thigh. He didn't reach the apex though. He didn't need to. His fingertips were moist with her; she had already soaked through her panties and onto the top of her thighs. That reality made his balls ache and he moaned, pulling his mouth away from her. "The birthday girl is dripping wet. Maybe you do want to experience my reputation?" He felt a small tremble of pleasure pass through her as she tried to fight herself. "I want to hear you say it."

His fingertips made small little circles inside her thigh, sliding easily in her wetness. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and let the word fall from her lips. "Yes."

"Very good." Chuck pulled back, taking his seat, and tugged at his tie.

Blair opened her eyes and watched him unknot the beautiful silk and slip it from around his neck. He gazed at the item a moment, considering it before shaking his head. "No, too cliched."

He tossed the tie aside, his hands quickly moving under her skirt where he grabbed the top of her underwear and roughly pulled it down. In her surprise, she quickly stepped aside, surrendering the garment to him. There was a brief moment were she caught a wicked grin on his face before he stood and was shoving her, front down, onto the table. The surface was cold against her hard nipples and he had pulled her wrists behind her back. She mentally expected to hear the sound of his belt opening next and the rasp of his zipper but instead, her lacy, damp little panties were curled around her wrists and knotted, holding her hands locked at the small of her back. Then he flipped her skirt up, exposing her bare ass and wet pussy to the air. She heard him make a thoughtful noise before he spoke.

"If you move, you won't get what's coming."

"What?" Blair tilted her head, watching him walk around her and enter his bedroom. The air was cool against her wet heat, making her muscles clench, wishing for something more. Where the hell had he gone off to, leaving her like this? Desire and frustration welled up inside of her as the seconds ticked by, unwinding her sanity. "Charles Bartholomew Bass!"

He reappeared on the edge of her field of vision, sauntering into focus on the opposite side of the table. She could see lust burning in his eyes, one hand rising up to crassly stroke himself through his trousers. "Mm, I'm going to remember the sight of you bent over, tits on my table top, thighs spread, when I sit here now. Can you imagine me stroking one out, recalling how you look in this moment?"

Blair looked up at him desperately, rocking her hips against the edge of the table, in need of some sort of sensation. The scene must have been sad enough, for it broke him out of his little fantasy. "Now, where were we? Oh, you were yelling at me."

He walked out of her line of sight, coming to stand next to her. Then she felt one of his hands caressing her ass and a sense of relief washed through her; finally. His fingers passed over her folds, playing in her wetness for a moment. She had to bite back a cry of complaint when his hand was suddenly gone.

"I think you're ready." She could hear a smile in his voice, "A special twist on a birthday tradition."

A delicious hardness was pressing into her, making Blair sigh. But as soon as she was aware of it burying deep inside of her, she knew it wasn't him. Then Chuck flipped the switch causing the vibrator to hum. "Oh God!" Her back arched, but she was afforded so little movement in her position, the feeling of it all was maddening.

His hand was tenderly roaming over her ass and he leaned down to purr in her ear, "Don't forget, there's one extra for good measure."

As her mind tried to grab at what he could be referring to, the jarring sensation of his palm smacking her ass jolted through her, the vibrator still humming along happily, mixing with the sting. One. Only nineteen more to go.

Chuck toyed with her perfectly. Next she felt not his hand meeting her round backside, but the ruler she had quickly forgotten about. He continued on, varying the pauses between each spank, and randomly switching between his hand and her little disciplinary ruler. Quick successions were almost preferable to the spaces where he left her there, the vibrator keeping her on the edge of pleasure, but not being enough to release her.

When the end grew closer, the force of his spankings grew in strength. "I want you to _feel_ this later and blush with the memory of it."

Blair had no doubt her ass was pink going on red and imagined the imprint of his hand on her skin, the possession of it making her feel even hotter. She gasped as his hand fell once more, landing less on the roundness of her ass cheek but closer to where the vibrator tormented her. One brush against her clit would have her coming and he clearly knew this as he kept close yet avoided her need.

The final smack landed hard and firm on her ass. It was the only time, in twenty spanks, that she cried out. But the sound strangled in her throat when the burn of it was rapidly followed by the removal of the vibrator. The absence of the device and its pleasant pulsing was worse than the fact she could not orgasm from it.

Chuck's hands were on her, edging her thighs even further apart and spreading her wide. She could feel her intense wetness and had the briefest moment of mental clarity to wonder what he was going to do to her next. Then she was crying out with pleasure from the heat and thickness of him driving into her, deep, pushing all the way in. He paused there, the torment and intensity of it making Blair moan and press back against him the tiny bit that she could.

"Now, this could go two ways." He offered, so magnanimously. "I can be a little kind and ensure you get off. Or I can take your little cunt how I like."

Blair instinctively twitched around his hardness as she waited for his terms.

"All you have to do…" Chuck paused simply to tease her for a moment longer. "Is say my name."

Role playing or not, there were simply moments she couldn't help but be Blair Waldorf. She rocked her hips back eagerly against his, appearing to capitulate as she moaned and replied, "Yes, _Charles_."

His voice was a deep growl, "Fine."

He swiftly pulled completely out. Blair bit her lip so she would not give him the pleasure of her protestation. He then came back to her, resting his wide head at her opening, his hands still spreading her wide to him. Circling his hips a little, he taunted her. "I could just get myself off. Stand her and jerk myself until I come all over your pretty little pink ass. Or… you could call me 'Chuck'?"

Blair waited to answer, contemplating his offer. In the end, she gave him the best she could do. "Mother Chucker."

He growled again, thrusting into her. And again, he paused. She could he hear him panting, trying to reign in his self control. "So close. I think my only option is to fuck it out of you."

With agonizingly slow movements, Chuck withdrew and in the next fraction of a second, he was entirely filling her before beginning the process over. It was fun the first few times, but steadily, Blair began to spoil his torment by rocking her hips a little and squeezing him tight as he pulled out. He retaliated by snaking a hand down between her thighs and ever so lightly caressing her clit. His touch was barely there, but it was enough to send her hips jerking back against him uncontrollably.

"Mm, why must you make me so cruel? See what fun we could be having?" He purred.

Blair's voice was soft as she fought to control her heavy breathing. "Boring."

The threat of that word had him gathering a fist full of her hair and pulling her head back. His voice was deep and dangerous when he spoke in her ear. "We could never be boring."

His other hand still rested between her thighs and as he held her there, he more purposefully stroked her with his cock still buried inside. Blair shuddered and panted with soft cries breaking out as his finger rubbed in delicious circles, forcing her to shake and spasm against him.

"I know how I'm going ensure this wasn't _boring_ for you. You'll smile and have fun tonight at your little party, but between your sore ass and having me still dripping out of you, I'll make sure the fact that I claimed you will never be far from your mind."

He pulled back from her and curled his hands around her waist. That is when Blair rested her burning cheek against the cool table and closed her eyes. It was like a switch. Chuck went from being a teasing, tormenting lover, to intense, powerful, and unrelenting in his overwhelming drive to pursue his pleasure. From the first hard thrust, she could tell he was going to use her well. The unrestrained power of him slamming into her and against her sent mind-numbing waves of ecstasy from tip to toe. His speed and force left her reeling, never letting her truly catch her breath as he overwhelmed her more with each second passing. Her thoughts jumped wildly, taking inventory of the effects of his onslaught. Her legs trembled, but his hands were holding her so tightly, he was holding her up more than she was honestly standing at this point. Her arms were stiff from being locked behind her back and her nipples ached from rocking against the hard tabletop.

But the worst throbbing in her body, the most maddening ache she felt radiated from where Chuck staked into her over and over. Her thoughts became muted as the need to orgasm escalated, overtaking all else. She felt nothing but that pulsing ache, everything else was simply gone- role play, her birthday. The man she loved was buried deep inside her and she _had_ to come. Her voice broke weakly as she forced the word out, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. "Please…"

Chuck was no amateur lover. There was no loosening his grip, no need for one of his magnificent fingers to stroke her. All he had to do was shift his weight, turn his hips just a little more to change the angle and…

"Chuck!"

Behind her, he grinned, watching her cry out, feeling her buck back against him while squeezing him so tight as he continued to drive into her. Screaming his name like that tugged hard on his desire- he won their little dispute and he let the smug satisfaction of it overtake him. With one great final thrust, he buried himself deep, rocking his hips into her as the immense sum of his load poured into his girlfriend.

They stilled together there for what felt like long minutes. Chuck was spent, but he was also determined to insure she was filled fully and deeply with him before he had to let her go.

"Chuck…"

Blair pushed her hips back against him a little.

He pressed back in retaliation. "No, I'm going to make sure you take it all."

"Chuck!"

Sighing, he began to draw out of her. "I'm serious though. After the party, I better still find you wet with me."

He tugged Blair's restraints loose, finally letting her up from the table. She stood, her skirt falling back down as she spun around and put her arms around his neck. "From you, for you."

They kissed sweetly before she pulled away with her own little regretful sigh. "I suppose we should start getting dressed?"

Chuck had that mischievous look in his eyes. "You mean you don't want to smell of sex tonight?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Like everyone doesn't already know. I am Chuck Bass's girlfriend."

She pulled away and began to walk out of the room. "Which reminds me, I think there's a bar of soap with your name on it."

"Just my initials," Chuck teased. "You know how possessive I can be."

He began to follow after her, unbuttoning his shirt with a small smile, "But I think I do owe your perfect ass a bit of an apology."

Blair had slipped her shirt from her shoulders and threw it at him. "I won't even be able to sit down tonight without wincing!"

Chuck easily caught her shirt. "And you'll be smiling every single time."

"Basstard."

"You love me."

That made her smile. "I do."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading!<p>

Like many of the o/s in this collection, it was _a gift for a specific person_. So if you didn't enjoy it and you could not stop yourself from reading it, please try to _not_ comment with your dislike. We're all entitled to our opinions, but this is a gift. So think what you will of my writing style or whatnot, but to say something unkind about a gift for another person upsets me because you're talking about my friend, not just me. Does that makes sense?

But truly, I hope it was a fun read for you of the dirtier persuasion -_^  
>xoxo ~K<p> 


	11. End Up

Rating: M! Smuff-iness ahead!

Another birthday o/s. All these April babies! Happiest of birthdays to my giant cheerleader and dear sweet friend Mary, aka MaryScarlett2u on Twitter. I already took you out for delicious afternoon tea, and no matter how divine, that really just wasn't enough!

Heads up required: I have a hard time saying 'no' to people I love. And Mary asked for a big challenge for her birthday! This story? Takes place five years **after** the end of What Do You Believe In? It's an okay, if slightly weird, read without knowing the story. It's also a big big story and there are lots of mirrors tucked in here- how many will you catch? The really fun part though, is the story isn't completed yet! So there are quite a few Easter eggs in here as well, besides serving as a kind of epilogue in the first place.

* * *

><p>End Up<p>

"Chuck…" His hand was seeking a subtle way inside her dress as they kissed in the back of the limo. The late spring sun was waning in the evening sky but Chuck's devilish qualities had never required nightfall. This time he went for the most vulnerable spot on her neck before attempting his next assault.

"Bass," she gasped, "Mother will _kill_ you if anything happens to this dress."

The specter of Eleanor Waldorf was a perfect libido killer. "But it's been _ages_."

"If you don't count the entire drive home!"

Chuck smiled at this and honored the recent memory with a brief kiss. "Taking the jet would have meant less time with you all to myself. I'm going to miss seeing you waiting for me, under that big old tree at Yale."

Blair laced her fingers with his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It was the measure of my time there. When you'd find me to take me home, it was better than the end of Tiffany's."

"Keep that up and I'll just have Arthur turn the car around, society be damned." He purred as a warning in her ear.

Tilting her head back, she gazed up at him as her hand reached up to cup his face. "You know I love you. More than words."

With that, they were kissing again. Chuck gathered her in his arms and held her tight in the kind of kiss that steals your breath away while setting your soul alight. It had been consuming them for several minutes when Blair finally managed to regain some self control and pull away. She could feel his black, possessive gaze fixed on her, but she was haughty as she ignored him, pulling the mirror down to check her hair and makeup. "No. I'm not arriving mussed. And _you're_ the one taking me all the way out to the Bronx," She paused for the natural and obligatory shudder, "When you can't even spend five minutes alone with me."

"Yes, well." That finally broke his frustration with her and he distracted himself by tugging on his cuffs. "I yielded under great persuasion to share you tonight. But the first week in the Hamptons, you can forget it. You're mine and only mine- no Serena, no Nate, no events, just you and me, like that first spring break…"

He dangled the memory in front of her and watched the corner of her mouth curl with a mix of fondness and weakly suppressed naughtiness. It still tugged on his heart how perfect they were, even after all these years. Years… the years they had spent together, all the years he's spent loving her so far. The white light of the Conservatory twinkled at them on the horizon, breaking his revere.

Blair closed the mirror and smiled at him. "Ready, Bass?"

Oh, he was more than ready. "Hmm, one last kiss? I _promise_ to behave."

With a playful sigh and a small rolling of her eyes, she turned into him to give him one long sweet kiss as the limo pulled up the drive. Before he let her break entirely away from him, he whispered a warning in her ear. "That dress is coming off when we return to the limo."

Then the door was pulled open and in the next moment he was handing her out of the car. Needless to say, Blair's pink cheeks, dewy complexion, and the sparkle in her eyes were not from the effects of makeup. They made their rounds, complimenting the committee on their hard work- how lovely the tent was, the band, etc, while in return Blair was congratulated on graduating from Yale. They were departing from one such exchange, when Chuck murmured in her ear, "Seems it's time for our obligatory Patrick McMullan photo."

Blair shot him one of her secret smiles as Chuck put his arm around her and smiled for the camera.

"Don't go yet, Patrick!"

The pair turned to search for the source of the exclamation.

"I'd like to have my photo with my favorite young couple." Diane Courtland came up from behind them and put one arm around each, beaming a prefect smile. Another flawless photo was snapped.

"Blair! Congratulations, and I _love_ your dress!" Diane engaged her right away, Chuck slipping away to talk with someone and to leave the girls to catch up.

"Thank you. My mother went to Giverny to sketch the design, so it'd be inspired by Monet's water lilies, as some of the lilies here are descended from them." Blair turned a little as she spoke to show off the how the light layers cascaded down shifting through hues of blues, greens, purples, and white.

"Stunning. Not such a surprise with you, or Chuck for that matter. I'm sure we'll see you together on Page Six in the morning. What are your plans for the summer?"

"A nice break in the Hamptons to relax. Nothing but me and Chuck and nothing to distract us or to think about or for a little while."

"Do you think perhaps Chuck might not have…" Diane tilted her head suggestively, "More, on his mind?"

Blair made a coy little smile, though her voice was perfectly innocent sounding, "More?"

"Mm hmm, you know what I mean. Do you imagine it will be Cartier, Graff, Harry Winston, or…?"

"Oh, Harry Winston." Blair assured her.

"Such confidence." Diane raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Diane, women like us have our ways. It doesn't help he's carried it around in his jacket pocket every time we're together these past months."

"Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?" Diane was smiling again.

"I think you and I have had our suspicions for a long time." Blair smiled back.

"Well, to be fair, you and Charles have always been quite an inspiration to watch." Diane saw Chuck returning to them and changed the topic quickly, "What will you do now that Yale is done? Graduate school?"

"I'm taking a year to work with my mother before deciding what my next move will be. I want Waldorf Designs to stay in the family, like Bass Industries, but I don't know what way makes the most sense for me yet."

Chuck creeped up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. "She'll spend the better part of the next year close to me. I'm going to be spoiled rotten."

Diane laughed lightly, "I'm wondering why he's using future tense?"

Blair joined in laughing with her and Chuck just pulled a face at being made fun of. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Either way, I don't know how I'm suppose to leave my bed in the morning, with Blair next to me everyday."

"Chuck! Not in front of Diane. She thinks so highly of you." Blair teased and he shook his head.

Diane just continued to smile. "As long as you _do_ get out of bed in the morning. You are both so talented and so young, don't let love, or… other things," she grinned, "stop you."

"I'd do a great deal more than leave my bed in the morning, no matter how unpleasant or difficult, to show Blair how I feel. Love is expressed everyday in many different ways." Chuck murmured in reply, kissing Blair's shoulder once more. Diane just continued to smile, like a guardian angel watching over them.

"Now," Chuck pulled himself out of his adoration, "I think I'm going to steal my girlfriend back before you two can tease me anymore."

Diane and Blair kissed cheeks in parting, agreeing to lunch soon. Then Chuck was leading Blair out from under soft lights of the tent towards the Victorian conservatory, all glass curving over steel. Pushing one of the side doors open, he pulled her inside.

"Chuck…"

"You didn't think I'd be able to share you all night long, did you? So I made an escape plan." With that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Chuck drank in the feel of her, reveling in their perfection. When he finally let her go, his soul sated for a little while, Blair was still curious.

"So where did we sneak off to?"

"A room full of life, beauty, and elegance, just like you."

Blair quirked an eyebrow at him, unconvinced that he was properly flirting with her; no snark, no innuendo. After all, there are somethings time cannot change.

Chuck watched as she walked through the room. The aquatic plants portion of the great conservatory was filled with lush green plants, all the way to glass ceiling in some parts, accented with bursts of color as the different plants flowered pink, yellow, orange, red, and purple. In the center was pond with a tall fountain, upheld by statues of three women. Blair stood at its edge and watched the falling water as he took the beautiful image of her in for a few moments, simply loving her as she was.

Coming to stand next to her, he spoke again. "Close your eyes."

"Chuck. Not in this dress!"

He smiled. "I know. But close your eyes. I want you to imagine something."

Blair turned to looked closely at his face a moment before she made up her mind, deciding that he was in fact up to no mischief. Turning back towards the fountain to prove she could not even peek at him, she closed her eyes.

Standing closely behind her, Chuck began his story. "Remember what Constance primary school looked like. The children are socializing in the courtyard late one spring morning. In walks a little girl, determination set in her face, a red patent leather headband nestled in her soft brown hair, her curls bouncing just above her shoulders. She steps out of the morning light, into a dark corner where another boy is watching everything alone. In that moment, my whole life changed forever. All the schemes, the teasing, the misunderstandings, even the heartaches. I wouldn't change one moment of it. When I gave you my red scarf, I unknowingly gave you my heart, too."

Unable to keep her eyes closed any longer, Blair paused to discover the light had changed. The room was almost dark, except for the small white lights hanging down, complimented by the moonlight that was no long cast out by the fluorescent lights. She turned to look at Chuck, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. But she couldn't. She found herself suspended in a moment that overwhelmed her with so many emotions, she fought to keep her mind working and present, knowing she would want to remember what came next forever, if only she could keep her head from feeling too fuzzy. For she found the love of her life kneeling down on one knee.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I love you. More than words. Let me spend the rest of my life showing you. Marry me?" The little black box sat opened in his hand. While she had known it existed, following them around in his pocket, she had never tempted fate by spying what was inside. But now she saw it, twinkling under the soft light: the diamond ring that had been made for her.

Instinct and emotion pulled her through the moment, for the glorious fact of it all had entirely shut down her ability to think properly.

"Yes." A smile finally broke free as the hint of joyous tears glimmered in her eyes. "Yes!"

In a heartbeat, Chuck had slipped the ring on her finger and then they were kissing. They held each other tight, unable to stop kissing for long minutes, lost in the bliss of their new reality. Somehow, eventually, they had come to settle on a bench, Chuck holding her in his arms as she leaned back against him. They had to collect themselves more before returning to the party outside.

He kissed the top of her head, "Mm, did Diane spoil it?"

"No. That's not to say I haven't had my own suspicions for awhile."

"Really?"

Blair looked down at the ring and smiled. "I can't believe you were carrying this around all these months. It really should have stayed in a safe until tonight."

"You didn't-"

"I never looked at it. Knowing there was a ring box in your pocket was more than enough. Why did you carry it with you?" Blair tilted her head back to look up at him.

"When it was finished, I worried I wouldn't be able to wait. Every time I was with you, I thought if I couldn't hold it in, at least I should have the ring with me." Chuck reached over and held her left hand, admiring the ring for himself.

"If I hadn't known you had it all this time, I'd say that's a little too…" She made a little face at how sweet it was.

His only reaction was to keep his face cool and remind her, "Not when you think about how long I've been in love with you. I waited plenty long enough to have my happily ever after."

Blair raised her eyebrows at this, "Happily ever after? This feels much more like a beginning to me, than an ending."

With a smile full of love, she kissed him again. And he kissed her back. Then several more minutes had passed and roaming hands began to tug at clothing it wished would disappear. Chuck, weakly fighting his desire to claim her here and now, managed to gasp, "Home."

That was enough to have Blair pulling away, her brown eyes sparkling with pique. It reminded him of that first time he denied her sex in lieu of the more appropriate action. Now, just like then, her pout was full of the displeasure one would expect from denying a Queen. _His_ Queen.

"Five minutes for farewells." She stood from the bench, sparing him a quick glance, "And since you so succinctly proclaimed 'home', you can be sure the limo ride home is going to be the longest foreplay session of your life."

It was all Chuck could manage not to audibly groan; he could easily do her three different ways in the limo for how long the drive back to the city was. Hiding his physical agony at the thought, he stood and offered his arm to his fiancée. "I love you, but you're cruel."

She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him. "Am I? My impression was that good things come to those who wait."

To clarify her point as she spoke, she raised her left hand to unnecessarily fix her hair, flashing the sparkle of the diamond at him.

With a small smirk, Chuck began leading them from the conservatory, back to the tent, his only reply being, "Five minutes, huh?"

Returning to the party, the five minutes was a bit of an understatement for making farewells. They had been sociable and made plenty of conversation before they sneaked away, but even the relatively short time they were gone, their absence had been noted. In their narrow mental focus, their needs to celebrate, they forgot something. The time it took for society women to notice Blair's newest accessory could have been clocked with an egg timer.

But it was worse than that. Soon the event's committee chair caught wind of the Bass proposal, and with the skilled tactical support of her well-bred peers, managed to wrangle Chuck and push him towards the stage. As the women absconded with him, he caught sight of Diane in the crowd, flashing her a quick look, pleading for help. But even his savior could only smile and shrug her shoulders. She was but one woman against what seemed to be all of society.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The committee chair happily chirped into the microphone. "I hope you are all having a lovely evening tonight." She paused here for murmurs of approval then continued, "I have news of the most wonderful nature and felt it would be wrong to make our esteemed guests wait to read it on Page Six in the morning."

With a well executed shove, Chuck was under the blinding spotlight with a microphone in front of him. But even that could not shake the coolness of his public persona. "I had not meant to highjack this lovely event and distract from a great cause, but it seems I was overruled."

The crowd laughed.

"However, on such a beautiful evening and in such an ethereal setting, I believe no one can fault me for my weakness. For tonight, I found the strength to do the most dangerous thing any man can do and was aptly rewarded. Blair Waldorf has agreed to marry me."

The applause was deafening and he wished he could see something more of Blair than the silhouette the spotlight gave him. He had no doubt she was smiling and enjoying the flood of her peers hoping for a view of the ring, while secretly judging them for their tasteless behavior. Leaving the stage, he tried to join her, but he was surrounded by well-wishers wanting to congratulate him. So much for five minutes.

Getting back to Blair turned out to be a nearly impossible task. He was able to get close enough to see her, to make eye contact with her. With a casual tilt of his head, she knew what he was thinking. Chuck was still able to get away faster than Blair, lazily leaning against the wall by the girls bathroom to wait for her.

"Well, we certainly made that quite the event for them." She had finally made it to him. He watched her a moment as Blair shook off her annoyance, passing her hands over her hair.

At this point in time, Chuck was done talking. Pushing off the wall, he took her hand and departed for the limo. Once inside, safely away from the spotlight, hiding in the darkness as they moved through the night, Blair smiled at him. He wanted to kiss her but she stopped him; not yet. She had her own little bit of happiness to capture first, raising her hands to his bow tie. Grasping the smooth fabric between her fingers, it was a special smile on her face when she tugged the knot apart. Blair had tied his tie for him when they dressed, and now she was the one to untie it. She was the only woman to ever do so; to see both sides, who could tie him in knots, and completely undo him. Her sweet smile curled with a mischievous bent as she hooked her finger through the last vestiges of the knot, roughly finishing her task. Then the strip of fabric was her anchor, hands wrapping around either end, she pulled him to her so they could finally kiss.

That kiss was like coming home, and with it, the sun had finally set, and their time at playing for others was over. His hand easily found the zipper of her dress, releasing his Queen from her elegant bonds. Chuck was able to hold himself back for the few seconds required for her to slip out of the dress and place it a safe distance from them. But _just_ for a few seconds. Because even the sight of Blair in her pretty little champagne colored slip was torment not to touch and taste, and he hastily pulled her into his lap. She giggled lightly and kissed him as her legs came to straddle his, overwhelming him with the realization that this is what his life had become. What a distance to have crossed, to end up with everything.

His hands snaked up her arms to reach towards the thin little straps of her slip. "Do you remember the first time you sat in the limo like this?"

"Mm, that first night at Victrola, when you seduced me."

"Seduced you?" He continued his task, unperturbed, tugging the slip down to expose her breasts.

"Oh, you knew exactly what you were doing." For fun, Blair bounced ever so slightly in his lap, teasing him.

"And you didn't?"

She titled her head back with a sigh as he cupped her breasts, pulling them towards his mouth. "You don't know what it was like to watch you, and Serena, doing these _things_. I couldn't understand," a small moan as he tasted her, "I didn't know."

Chuck pulled his mouth away, curious. "But?"

Blair frowned at his pause in attention, yet continued. "But if anyone could show me… and your kisses suggested you might not be entirely opposed to the idea."

With a growl, Chuck dumped her onto the bench seat, pinning her below him. "Have you always tormented me on purpose?"

"Always is a long…" she pressed her hips up, against the bulge in his trousers, "time. But, if you need to take your frustration out…"

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She gave him a coy little smile in response.

"Yes, a rough, possessive round is just what you'd like, isn't it?"

Blair bit her lip to hide her excitement; she couldn't entirely cave in like that.

"But, you know," He watched the giddiness slide from her face as he pulled away from her, "That's not really the proper way to have sex with my fiancée the night of our engagement."

He paused to watch a sweet smile spread across her face at his reminder of their engagement, her eyes looking anywhere except his face.

"In fact, maybe shouldn't be intimate until our wedding night. Wouldn't that really prove my devotion to you?"

"Bass!"

"More than words?"

"Ugh!" Blair pulled herself up from the seat with lightening speed and threw herself at him with an intense kiss, her actions asking him to go ahead- try to deny their passion until their unnamed wedding date. For added emphasis, she pulled his trousers open, taking the hard physical evidence of his want and desire into her hand.

Slipping down off the bench seat, she knelt in front of him. "So, you _really_ want to wait?"

She wetted her lips, leaving her mouth open a little, her tongue waiting, as she still held him in her hand. Gazing up, Blair met his eyes, watching him teeter on the edge between the sweetness in his heart and the raw passion he had for his lover.

"This," she tugged him slightly, "doesn't look like you want to wait."

Chuck's hands fisted in her hair, his lust breaking as he pulled her towards him, Blair happily leaning in to catch him in her mouth. He groaned, deep and guttural, as he sank deeper into her mouth. She took him slowly, keeping true to her promise to make the drive home long and agonizing. Closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing, he savored the feeling of sliding over her tongue, her lips ringed around him, the pressure from the tightness of the back of her throat as it squeezed around his engorged head before she pulled back to begin it all again. As the minutes ticked by like this, his mind grew increasingly dull as the throbbing of his cock overpowered everything else. Like hell he was going to be the only one to suffer.

In one fluid movement, Chuck took over, pushing her back onto the floor of the limo, Blair gasping his name in surprise. With a wicked upturn to one corner of his mouth, he pushed up the short length of her silky slip and tugged the slim line of her panties aside. As he lowered his head slowly, he glanced up to see her face. She had bitten her lower lip and closed her eyes in delicious anticipation of his mouth on her. So he paused; his mouth hovering just above her folds, a simple flick of his tongue away. He could feel the heat radiating from her and the scent of her, all combining to tear at his restraint, but he waited. Waited and watched her squirm beneath him before he had a fraction of a second left to himself to grin before she cursed his name and shoved his head down.

Blair sighed with a short-lived relief as his mouth pressed against her, the stroke of his tongue sending a frisson of pleasure through her. But just like her movements had been a slow agony, Chuck came to rest his head against her thigh taking unhurried, wide licks as though she were some rare, highly-coveted treat he needed to savor. She closed her eyes tight and tried to focus on enjoying herself. After all, they weren't teenagers anymore, screwing like rabbits every time they were left alone. No, they were finely tuned lovers and he enjoyed tasting her as much as she enjoyed being tasted.

This thought floated in her blissful mind as he licked her, swirling his tongue over her, sometimes dipping it inside, or other times teasing and sucking her clit. She wanted more somehow and without disturbing him too much, Blair curled her body back towards his. Wrapping her hands around his cock, she led him back into her mouth. Making him moan made her moan, a lazy cycle of pleasure forming, fanning their desire to burn brighter as they grew closer and closer to reaching home.

Arthur was so well trained by this point, he knew to give a polite knock to the partition when approaching their destination. It was just enough time for them to regretfully pull part and for Chuck to zip up his trousers. Blair knew better than to attempt putting her dress back on and as she scooted towards the door, he paused before opening it.

"While I'm sure James won't mind…" He slipped his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

While her doorman had certainly seen worse of her in days past, Blair stayed close to Chuck as James opened the door for them.

Chuck nodded his head. "Good evening, James."

"Good evening, Mr. Bass, Ms. Waldorf."

As they walked to the elevator, Blair thought aloud. "To think of all the things he's seen!"

"I'm sure this was hardly the worst." Chuck replied, kissing the top of her head.

"The Viennese Opera Ball." She continued to ponder.

"Which one?"

"Victrola."

"Every time?"

"That first spring break!"

"Hmm, yeah, he knew what that was."

But Blair's mind kept turning. "Cotillion. The first day back after that winter break."

Chuck instinctively pulled her closer as she remembered the less than great memories.

"When Nate-"

That was enough. He soundly kissed her now, bringing her back to this moment just before the elevator arrived.

Chuck's kiss was more than effective in shaking her from her thoughts and bringing her desire to the forefront. They were almost home. Almost. And as she kissed him back, she could only think one thing- that she couldn't wait to have him inside her.

"You make me feel like a teenager again." She purred as she paused to start pulling his shirt open.

He took her left hand, a smirk of tremendous satisfaction on his face as he look at the diamond on her finger again. "I think we are certainly not teenagers anymore. We're about to begin our lives together."

Chuck dropped a small kiss on her hand and in reply, Blair moved to prove him wrong. Rubbing her silky body against his, she kissed him passionately, displaying the depth of her need. Pulling away, she snagged his lower lip between her teeth and tugged on it a moment. "Mm," she looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. "Oh, but you said it yourself. We began our lives together a long time ago."

Reminding him of the length and their continuity only served to release his pent up desire more. He pressed her back into the wood paneling right as the elevator whooshed to a stop. With a growl of frustration but refusing to give up their kisses, Chuck pulled Blair into the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse. Both were blind with need, an unshakeable desire to be one, to tremble with pleasure. Blair dropped her dress and shrugged his jacket from her shoulders. Their unsteady steps shifted away from the stairs. Blair then kicked off her shoes. There would be no making it to her bed. Her fingers worked to unfasten his trousers. Her mind searched for a surface; the dining room table? No. His mouth had dragged down to her neck and she hazily registered that they had moved beyond the doors to the dining room.

Chuck roughly pulled the straps of her slip from her shoulders, his mouth hot and eager to kiss and suck on her breasts. Her fingers curled around his strong shoulders when something hard bumped into her back. The piano. His hands swiftly removed her panties, then slid up her naked thighs, around the back, signally her to wrap her arms around his neck. With mouths fused, Chuck lifted her to sit upon the piano and in the next moment, with a push of his hips, they were at last joined together.

The thought flickered through Blair's mind that maybe they really weren't _entirely_ done being teenagers as he thrust up into her body. She imagined to an observer that this is what fucking like rabbits could look like. They were holding each other tight, moaning with pleasure at the frantic, needy pace of their love making. Because appearances aside, it was that, this was an expression of love. Perhaps it was just their talent for tormenting each other that was obfuscating the fact?

With a growl, Chuck pulled out of her, making her gasp. Pushing her further back on the piano, he joined her, kneeling above her as light from the moon and the city they loved shone down on them. He resumed his intense pace now with greater force. Blair felt her body flush with pleasure, her panting grew shorter, drawing her orgasm closer. Her voice was breathy, "Chuck."

He moved to kiss her, that small shift pushing her into ecstasy. She wanted to scream as it overtook her, but his mouth was still on hers, and he took her desire to cry out and turned it into an open mouth kissed. The slow descent from her orgasm left her body spent and her mind buzzing. She worked to return the power of his kiss as held on, one arm clinging to him, the other reaching back to grasp some part of the piano beneath her, to anchor her as the force of his thrusts became feverish and unyielding. Her palm met ivories, adding the sound to their pants and cries. Chuck finally released her mouth only to assault her neck. Her eyes rolled back from it all, taking him in as he sucked hard on her neck and drove into her with his release.

Blair hit a few more piano keys as she let go, moving to pull his face to hers for a happy kiss. The bliss of their passionate union still ebb through them but the unforgiving surface of the piano began to poke into their consciousness. Slipping down, Chuck maintained an elegance no other man possibly could, before helping Blair down. He gave her a little smirk, "Could resist making _actual_ music, could you?"

Replying with a glare, "I didn't want to get fucked _off_ the piano."

"The whole thing was hot and you know it. And what do you think finished me?" His admission was nonchalant as he zipped up his trousers.

Blair pulled the straps of her slip back onto her shoulders. "Finished? I hope when we get upstairs, you don't intended to be finished."

She knelt down to pick up her underwear, glancing up to look at him with mischief twinkling in her eyes. She walked back into the foyer, swinging her hips, pausing only to pick up the other pieces of rejected clothing.

"You don't want Dorota to pick those up in the morning?" He chuckled, following behind her.

Blair looked over her shoulder at him, "I don't want a lecture on our insane sex life to dampen the news-"

The hour had grown late, but suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of the the elevator ringing forth.

"News of what?"

Eleanor stepped off the lift with Cyrus in tow.

"Mom!" Blair quickly moved to hug her mother before growing sheepish at the fact of her lack in attire. And Chuck's shirt was still unbuttoned.

Cyrus was less keen to play coy than Eleanor was, and a little bit more polite. "Hello, Charles! I take it she said 'yes' then?"

Blair spun back to look at Chuck. "You asked my parents?"

"Are you really surprised?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She declined to answer- he knew she wasn't, not really, and turned back to her mother. "But what are you doing here? And at this hour?"

"It was the first flight we could catch. We wanted to spend a few days with you before you leave for the Hamptons."

Cyrus added, "But I'm thinking first…" He paused for effect, "we should all get to bed?"

He quickly took Eleanor's hand and led her upstairs, giving Chuck and Blair one last glance from the stairs with a wink.

Once out of sight, Blair smacked Chuck in the arm. "You knew they were coming!"

He made a face and rubbed his arm. "Yes, but not _when_. I thought they'd be here for breakfast. Anyways…"

Chuck gave her an evil look. "Just means you can play your favorite game."

"Chuck." Blair felt desire stirring inside her.

"How quiet can you stay this time?" He purred in her ear and began to lead her upstairs.

In the safety and privacy of her bedroom, the couple prepared more properly before reuniting in bed. When Blair exited the bathroom, wearing her favorite dark blue chemise, Chuck stood waiting for her. With a smile, she realized this was what most every night would be like from now until forever.

"I forgot, there's one last thing before bed."

What else could there be? It felt impossible this day should be able to exceed this amount of joy.

Pulling his hand out from behind his back, he uncurled his fingers to expose a key laying in his palm. "The first wedding present."

Blair's mind was faltering- a key could go to anything! "What is it for?"

"The Hamptons. Our own house there."

"Not-"

Chuck couldn't hold back his smile anymore. With a nod, he doubly confirmed his reply. "Yes."

"I can't believe you!" Blair _almost_ sounded angry, but she hugged him and he happily hugged her back. "I love you, so much."

"More than words?" He half teased.

Pulling back, Blair laced her fingers through his. "Come to bed and I'll show you."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know? I love hearing favorite lines, and getting to see what you caught or might be curious about. Generous applications of buttery sweet praise have been known to weasel teases out of me in the past -_^ Always, xoxo ~K<p> 


	12. The Trouble With J Mendel

The Trouble with J. Mendel

Rated M for smutty smutty times. Dirty talk, semi-public sex. Post series finale/pre-flashforward.

* * *

><p>Why did he do this to himself? Chuck tugged on his cuffs and gave the gaggle of chatty men a weak smile. His eyes flicked left to catch a glimpse of his wife, miles away, on the other side of the ballroom. How long had they been at this cursed party? How had she gotten so far away from him?<p>

Her back was to him; those curves alone were enough to make him want to lick his champagne glass in frustration. That's when it finally snapped in his mind which designer had made that dress. Bitch. She knew what wearing J. Mendel did to him- what it reminded him of. His whole body throbbed, watching as she pushed the cascade of silky curls over her shoulder while his mind replayed tearing the red and black J. Mendel from her body on her 20th birthday.

Enough.

He curtly excused himself from the group and fought to casually journey across the expanse of the ballroom to his siren without encountering another wayfarer. His successful voyage ended when his fingers curled around her cool arm and turning, her eyes met his.

The ladies behind her giggled, "There's a Bass on the loose tonight."

"Lucky for you, I caught him ages ago." Blair then gave the women a small wave as they turned and walked away. "You do look dangerous tonight and it's more than your new Tom Ford."

She reached up and smoothed her hand over his lapel, surely blinding anyone sneaking a look at them with the light bouncing off her ring.

"Are you punishing me for being distracted earlier? Because I think you know exactly what you're doing wearing that dress."

"Punishing you? You mean for coming home late, making me wait for you to dress, and then how you were on the phone during the drive? Who's being punished here?"

With a firm tug to her arm, Chuck pulled Blair into coat check. Wrapping his arms around her, they became lost in a sea of furs and fabric as much as they became lost in each other. Kissing, fingers tugging on clothing in a sort of frantic desperation, the clink of his belt opening, the sound of the zip of her dress sliding down. A growl of determination, he shoved her against the wall, breaking their kiss. Free from hugging her body, the top of the dress came loose and dripped down her arms. They were both panting, her eyes were bright with passion. In a seeming show of gentility, Chuck gently released her arms from the loosened dress, upping the intense heat growing between them. He savored forcing them to pause like this, driving them that much more insane in their lust.

Chuck then held his hand out to her. "Panties."

He enjoyed watching her bend down, her breasts spilling out of her silky strapless bra while she retrieved his prize from under the soft layers of black and white. By the time she had wiggled free, he had fully opened his trousers. He tucked the surrendered item into his jacket pocket.

"Now," His hand wrapped around his cock, helping him dissipate the tense desire consuming his body, "Pull your dress up. Lean back and show me how wet you are for me."

As he watched her inch the dress up higher and higher, Chuck swore she had learned to command the deceitfully innocent blush on her cheeks and the wide eyes she was giving him. But years have past since he tainted her innocence with his hunger for her: sinful, covetous, and at the time, an unobtainable dream.

That dream now stood before him, legs parted, pink and dewy with her desire for him, wearing _his_ ring. His restraint began cracking, though he struggled to keep holding on.

"Is that all for me, Blair?"

Her reply was to release a fist full of fabric and draw his unoccupied hand to touch where she ached to feel him. "All yours, Chuck. Please." He watched her lower lip tremble, "I need-"

They needed the same thing. In an instant, he had shoved her leg up and back and pushed into her. An uncontrolled cry of pleasure escaped her as he held himself there, buried deep in the love of his life. "Shh. You don't want to lose the game do you?"

She tightened around him in a delighted welcome. For all her elegance and polish, Blair had always loved a good game and had never been afraid of getting dirty. Luckily for Chuck that applied in the bedroom as well. Semi-public sex was already a favorite, the risk of discovery. But add in the need for control, for quiet, while Chuck did his worst? He felt his cock flex inside her in excitement.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she challenged him. "If you think you'll last long enough to break me."

"Break you?" He ever so slowly began pulling out, "Isn't that what you were trying to do to me this morning, before my meeting?"

Chuck smiled at her, as she stood pinned between him and the wall, her lips parted, her eyes pleading what her voice could not. She grasped around him, desperate that the head of his cock not leave her. So he lingered there, small nudges in, equally small retreats, as he continued his protest.

"Sauntering around our bedroom in that black lacey bra and underwear while I tried to dress." A smile crept onto her face. "And heaven forbid I turned my back on that sinful scene. How dare I control myself."

His hips rocked forward hard, shoving him deep inside her fast, without abandon. Her smile dropped away as her mouth fell open in a soundless cry, her hands fisting tighter into his shirt. His withdrawal was once again intensely slow, but this time he continued, pushing back into her tightness at the same agonizing speed, in his revenge.

"I finished dressing to find what?"

Even in his torment, behind the hazy lust he saw in her eyes, Blair's gaze was unapologetic.

"The temptress I married spread out on our bed.

Her hand buried between her legs, blissfully stroking herself.

Right when I should be leaving the house."

Chuck let himself slide out of her, the length of his cock now free to slip through her juicy folds, stimulating, but maddeningly unsatisfying for her.

"Even buried in work all day, the memory of you moaning and shuddering under my kiss goodbye left me hard and aching for you. You left me to imagine how you finished fucking yourself to orgasm in our marriage bed when I could not. When I _should_ be."

He tugged her bra down, wrapping a hand around her breasts and teasing her nipples.

"And now, we're here. At another damned society event."

His hand crept up from her breast, up her neck, lifting her head high, forcing her chin up and her eyes to stare into his.

"I'd rather be in our bed, having you every which way I like. All night long. But," His other hand grasped her thigh a little harder, pressed it into the wall more. "I can at least sate a little of my torment."

The immense wetness coating him made it so simple, so easy, for him to slam himself up into her body. Much to his dismay, Blair didn't cry out. The only sound was her breath rushing from her at the shock of his sudden invasion. _Invasion_. Chuck smiled at himself. Onslaught was more like it. The power of his thrusts was unabated, true to his promise of sating his torment. He watched as Blair lost the fight to keep her eyes open. The soft roundness of her breasts surged and rose with the force of his body meeting hers.

One of her hands gave up its anchor in his shirt to reach out for one of the thick, plush fur coats next to them. Her back arched as she fought herself, to hold back her voice, to hold back her pleasure. Shaking her head, she jerked the coat from its hanger in frustration, taking several of its fellow furry compatriots with it as it fell to the floor.

Chuck felt the first tremor of her orgasm surround him. However, his revenge was not yet complete. His hands dropping away, he stepped back, taking his wife's pleasure with him. Revenge? Well, he also wanted to win.

The rage in Blair's voice would curl the hair of a weaker soul. "Chuck!"

Entirely unfazed, he took her arm and dropped her into the sofa pile of furs with him. Fully claiming her atop coats belong to the socialites that kept him away from home seemed like the perfect conclusion to his frustration. The swirl of white, grey, brown, and black raised the contrast of Blair's pink cheeks. The sweetness of it was too tempting. How could he not kiss her?

Mistake.

She bit his lip. Hard. He growled and opening his eyes, he saw the pink in her cheeks did not match the fire in her eyes.  
>"I want my orgasm back, you Basstard."<p>

Her legs wrapped around his back, pulling his hips towards her. He complied, sinking back into her heavenly warmth. The pulse of desire throbbed in his mind in time with his possessive thought: _mine, mine, mine_. Blair rocked back against him in search of the pleasureful climb. Repenting a little, he shifted his hips just so, the angle and the pressure as he filled her tuned perfectly to send a fission of pleasure through his love. He withdrew. And did it again.

She gasped.

And again.

She squirmed and dragged her nails down his back.

And again. Harder.

"Chuck."

Harder. Even faster.

She trembled beneath him in orgasm, her body calling his to surrender. But he had been cruel and she deserved better from him. He wanted her to leave here with stars in her eyes. And maybe a little sore. He shifted once more to slip his hand down between them, to stroke her passion even higher.

Blair's hips bucked against him in response. She begged, "I can't," panting, "not more."

"Yes, more." He watched her closely as he urged her on, "This is how babies are made. And our child will be born of love _and_ lust. If you want me, draw it from me with another orgasm, Blair."

He drove into her with even greater purpose, their eyes meeting for a hazy moment. A small touch. A soft kiss. The need burning deep inside him began to slip loose. Her breath came in long gasps as she climbed higher.

Chuck whispered in her ear, soft, but forceful. A desperate command. "Again."

He groaned as Blair buried her face in his shirt to muffle her cry. Their bodies stuttered and fell through orgasm together. The uneven thrusts of his hips, their length and measure, matched that of the essence pouring from him.

Blair was recalcitrant in untangling from him. Her only movement was to turn her buried face into nuzzling against his chest and neck until her lips eventually found their way back to his. He hoped it would press his desire to go home as he happily kissed her back while caressing her body.

He murmured, "Let me take you to bed."

"I suppose we did break in your new tux?" She reasoned, adding half a grin.

They finally pulled apart and began redressing.

He simply replied, "And J. Mendel will never be safe on you."

Blair had successfully put the dress back in order. "At least this one is still in one piece."

Chuck raised cocked an eyebrow in warning, "For now."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to my bestie Shawn (SnowedUnderNJ) for prompting me on this one. Semi-public sex at a party, plus the J. Mendel from when we had discussed her horror at that poor dress being defiled by Chuck. Sure, S, sure... But truly, thank you for help with my writers block. It felt good to get something on the page. Hopefully it was a good smutty something, yes?<p> 


	13. Fashionable Changes

Fashionable Changes

* * *

><p>Rated M! Missing scene taking place in 1x10 after the You're A Wolf makeout scene, just before Nate's fitting.<p>

* * *

><p>She swore she wouldn't stay. It was supposed to be a quick fix. That's why she had thrown on jeans and a cable knit sweater. Proof of her commitment. Now she was going to have to go into Saks like this. If she could just get out of this limo…<p>

"Chuck," she gasped under his kisses, "I'm already late."

Blair pushed his arm down, forcing him to release his hand from where it had sneaked its way under her bra. She watched him huff a little as he sat back in the seat, petulant at her rejection.

"You had me _all_ night." She reminded him. Taking a long drink of her cappuccino, she watched a self-satisfied smirk tilt on his lips. Then the taste of her cappuccino hit her tongue.

It was all Blair could do not to spit it out before she yelled at him. "Ugh, you got me decaf!"

Chuck crossed his arms, still smiling that cool smirk. "I enjoy watching you get wound up. Makes unwinding you even more fun."

He leaned back into her to catch her mouth. But she was late. And annoyed. And like hell she was going to reward him with a kiss. Pushing up with her fingers, the lid of her coffee cup fell free. A turn of her wrist as he drew close to her face dumped the warm coffee in his lap.

Blair was out of the limo in a second, smiling happily to herself while the door swung shut on the sound of him yelping her name. Who was wound up now?

She walked through Saks with her head held high, knowing that her outfit might be casual, but that nothing rivaled sex glow. She pushed the button to call an elevator, flicking her eyes over a gaggle of tourists. Ew. She wedged herself in a corner towards the front to keep away from them in the elevator.

Once free, she rushed to the salon where Nate was waiting. Throwing the door open she heard him, "…She likes to have final approval."

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! My cappuccino was decaf, and I couldn't find my phone. Took forever to…get a cab." She rushed across the room and perched in the window seat.

"But you live up the street?" Nate glanced over at her from the podium he was handsomely displayed on.

"I wasn't home."

"Oh." He returned to tugging at the tux.

Blair's phone rang with a new text message: R U With Him Rt Now?

"Well, everything's taken care of." Nate watched himself in the mirror as Blair tapped out a reply. Nate continued on, "I'll pick you up at five in the car."

Blair didn't see him smile. She had just hit send: Try to sound less jealous?

Still, Nate droned on, "I got that Laurent-Perrier you like."

Her phone rang with Chuck's quick reply: Bt Im Under U Rt Now.

He'd followed her into Saks? Blair grinned.

Nate had kept talking, "I also thought we'd stop by The Modern afterwards for dessert. Cause that's your favorite."

Blair typed back another reply: But sadly not *in* me

She finished his thought for him.

"Blair."

"Oh!" Blair finally looked up from her phone. Nate stepped over to her and Blair hopped down from her window seat. "We don't have to go anywhere afterwards, it's fine."

Then her little orange phone dropped to the ground. In her tall heels, Nate was much quicker to pick it up. To Blair's horror, it rang with a new text message. She quickly grabbed the phone back.

"Who's texting you so much?" Nate had his adorable confused look on his face.

"Serena." Blair stared straight as him as she lied. "Uh, I've got to go back to my house. My mom was supposed to throw this tea for Serena's grandmother, and she had to jet to Paris at the last minute, so it's all on me!" She headed for the door.

Nate moved with her, "Okay. Hey, uh, I'll stop by and help you out."

Blair turned and gave him a sweet smile, "No, it's alright, I've got it. Thanks." She moved back towards the door.

"Who _are_ you and what did you do with Blair Waldorf?" Nate was flabbergasted.

Blair turned back to him one last time, letting her eyes drift over him before speaking. "Not bad, Archibald. I almost forgot how handsome you are."

Leaving the room, Blair focused on not walking too quickly back to the elevators. She had glimpsed Chuck's text: Bt I Cld Be Cum Find Me

At the end of the hallway, she didn't head for the elevators. She walked into the men's department, to see Chuck at the other end, tossing some money on the counter to pay for a new pair of pants.

Blair walked past him, heading to the changing rooms, catching him telling the clerk he'd be putting them on now. Like her cappuccino stain all over his pants didn't explain his purchase.

She leaned against the wall of the changing room furthest from the entrance. Chuck was pulling off his dark tweed overcoat as he tromped down the hallway. Without looking at her, he took her arm and hauled her in the room with him as he threw his coat on the floor and locked the door. He was toeing off his shoes and Blair dropped her purse and tugged her tall heels off.

The most precarious items of clothing gone, Chuck finally grabbed her waist, kissing her as he pinned her to the wall. She held tight to the fabric of his shirt, drinking in the onslaught of his emotion. It was beautiful feeling him, the way he was so focused on her when they were together. He tugged her jeans open and pushed them down with her panties with one easy motion, letting his hands slide over her skin. Letting his touch drifted over her hips, he pulled away to stare into her eyes, pausing their frantic drive so he could whisper, "You feel amazing."

She diminished his comment by pulling open his ruined trousers, "I'll feel even more amazing with you inside me."

Chuck gave her a smirk before kissing her again, his hands not returning to her, but fishing a condom out before shoving his pants the rest of the way down. He pulled away to prepare himself and told her to turn around.

Blair simply stared at him, unmoving, as he rolled the condom on. He looked back up at her, waiting, before he explained himself. With a smirk, he tilted his head towards the full length mirror on the wall. "Then we can both watch."

She smiled at her reflection, turning over for him. It was deliciously dirty what she saw in the mirror. From the waist up they were still entirely dressed. Blair had even left her little green jacket on. But from the waist down? Nothing but naked skin. She watched as he spread her legs a little further, then guided himself to her, feeling the anticipation welled up inside.

Her eyes flicked up to see his face and a thread of fear shot through her excitement. The expression he held as he came to her, it was too soft, too tender, to be on the face of Chuck Bass, manwhore extraordinaire. Her breath caught in her throat as the smallest thought that possibly-

Hard. Thick. Without teasing, he found his goal and shoved in quickly, deeply, his presence rocking into her mind and forcing everything away. The idea of softness, of tender feelings, was burned away in the lustful, possessive thrusting of his hips. The sensation of his invasion had immediately caused her to close her eyes, but after the first several intense thrusts, Blair thought to open them, gazing into the mirror.

Without her towering heels, he was quite comfortably taller than her, his body arcing over her, where she braced against the wall. His hands held her hips and she enjoyed seeing how her back curved and her ass popped out. It was sexy; she was sexy. But then the dark, intense look on Chuck's face as he drove into her, pounding, relentless, was sexy, too. And hadn't Blair caused that?

The location mandated a quiet coupling, there was no need for it to be spoken. Blair took this to mean the only orgasm would be his and didn't particular care. She just wanted to feel him and watch him lose himself to her. And yet, one of Chuck's hand lowered from her hip, his fingertips reaching down to brush against her clit.

She gasped, "Chuck."

His eyes, hazel and wicked, met hers in the mirror. "Come, Blair. Or can you not orgasm without crying out?" He whispered.

Blair glared back at him in the mirror. She hated it when he tried to treat her like a virgin, even after weeks of sex, _with him_, of all people. And he knew it, as he shifted his hips behind her, ensuring every slide of him inside her would hit each sweet spot inside as he played with her other sweet spot on the outside.

So she buried her face in her arms, grateful that her sleeves muffled the few rare sounds she couldn't keep in. Blair felt the fuzzy sensation of her orgasm building in her mind. Stubborn, refusing to let Chuck win, she lifted her head out of her arms enough to look at him in the mirror. He was gazing down at her. At him and her together. She felt the tightness fracture, saw her hips jerk hard against him in the mirror.

Her eyes caught him in the mirror. She saw his delightfully self-satisfied smirk. But then she saw his eyes. She couldn't describe what was in them. Just seeing those pools of black and gold addled her brain further as her orgasm finally drowned her in pleasure, her eyes rolling shut.

In the next few moments she was even more confused. Instead of descending her blissful state to the sensation of Chuck still in hot pursuit of his own pleasure, she felt the uneven stuttering of his body against hers as he finished.

He had always arrogantly drawn their trysts out as long as he liked. But today he came right after her. That odd thought rolled lazily around in her empty head as he slumped against her, pushing her more against the cool wall. His breath panted softly in her ear, they stayed like this for a long moment. Blair watching him in the mirror and Chuck refusing to lift his eyes to her.

Then he relinquished her, turning away from her and the mirror. He disposed of the condom with a flourish, throwing into the tiny trashcan meant for stick pins and tissue paper. They dressed quietly, Chuck putting on his new pants as Blair wiggled back into her jeans. She looked at the heels she had worn, sighing as she sat down on an overstuffed footstool. She was still a bit too hazy to deal with reworking the buckles to get them back on.

And that's when Chuck knelt before her, gently holding her ankle, slipping the shoe on before turning his attention to working the strap into the buckle. Blair was mystified as she watched him. The Basstard was confusing her. And she didn't like it one bit.

His task complete, he stood and shrugged on his coat. Blair still sat and he looked down at her smirking once more. "Can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you through Saks?"

She would _never _allow him to carry her like that! Blair crinkled her face in disgust, "Ugh, gross."

Chuck unlocked the door and let it swing open. "Then after you, my Queen."

She stepped past him, and he dropped a little kiss on her cheek before whispering, "Thanks for the quickie, Waldorf."

Flipping her curls over her shoulder, Blair felt much better about everything. A quickie. Of course. Now to get home and prepare for Cece's tea.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Mary ( MaryScarlett2u) for tracking down my typos!<p>

Was this a fun treat? I had fun writing it! Let me know how it ranks in your affection? -_^ Favorite detail or line is always exciting to hear! xoxo


	14. Watching a Memory

Rated *very* M! With a very big smile and a wink to my dearest Miss Brittany, Twitter's ItsBrittBeach, on her birthday. You're my favorite part of S6- after Chair being endgame! Her request was to see Chuck's 5x22 comment regarding Blair liking to watch brought into being. I dropped in a flashback into a short missing scene from that very scene in the episode, where Chuck and Blair are being shown around Vardin House by the escort Josephine. xoxo

* * *

><p>Watching a Memory<p>

"She likes to watch," Chuck grinned at Josephine as they left the room.

In the hallway, the trio heard loud a cry and a shout. Josephine huffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, excuse me a moment. I just need to-"

She pushed past Blair and in turn Blair back into Chuck as the escort scurried off towards the source of the noise.

"Steady there, Waldorf." His hands had come up to brace her, his warm palms on her naked arms. Her small stumble aside, Chuck clearly didn't mind it, his blatant enjoyment of it was, in fact, pressing into her back. Blair was halfway through turning to scold him when she paused, her eyes catching on something. Chuck's eyes must have followed hers.

There was a couple having sex in a large lounge chair, the woman gloriously on display in her pleasure. The heat of Chuck's hands on Blair's arms pressed to the front of her mind. The sound of his voice nearly made her shiver. "Do you remember?"

* * *

><p>It was their summer of love. Chuck had finally said "I love you" and they were safe, all inhibitions left behind them. It didn't take long for Blair's interest in watching, and being watched, to surface during their frequent playtimes. And with Chuck Bass as her boyfriend, he knew just what to do with her.<p>

The limo dropped them off in a parking garage in a wholly nondescript area on the edge of the city. Blair gave him a very unimpressed look. Chuck simply took her hand in response and led her to an elevator.

Once inside, Chuck pulled a card from his pocket and touched it to a panel. It lit up a seemingly dysfunctional screen. A woman appeared on the glowing screen and welcomed "Mr. Bass and his friend."

The elevator descended, no buttons pushed, no floor numbers displayed. Chuck's hand stroked Blair's back, neither saying anything. They trusted each other implicitly, even if Blair may have been thoroughly disappointed in the façade of their destination. When the door parted it was to a small, rather vanilla looking room where the woman from the screen now stood behind a receptionist desk. They had to turn over their phones, Blair had to sign a nondisclosure agreement, and the woman offered to keep anything for them so they could be comfortable. Chuck shrugged out of his suit coat then looked thoughtfully at Blair.

She was running her hands over her skirt, staring down at the dress. Her brow furrowed, "This is Alaia."

"Do you want to take it off now?" Chuck ask softly, keeping is voice free of any opinion. He just wanted her to be happy and comfortable. That's why they were here in the first place.

The receptionist distracted herself to give them a moment. Chuck leaned in as Blair tugged at the hem, whispering in her ear, "With or without out it, you'll be the most beautiful girl inside. Will you show them now or make them wait?"

He felt her decision change the air around them. Blair left the hem of her dress alone and, turning her back to him, swept her hair aside to expose the zipper.

The pleasureful anticipation that always overtook him washed over Chuck. Being intimate with Blair, even in mundane details like unzipping her dress, was an honor he always reveled in.

When the dress dropped away and Blair handed it to the receptionist, Chuck took a moment to take in Blair's choice of lingerie. A dark, dangerous, siren red, the ensemble was a warning and a temptation woven into fabric. Her soft breasts filled out the bra, the supple white flesh kissing the edges, so inviting, while the red color warned of flame, of burning, should one try to touch. The effect repeated for her hips and ass while the garter belt clipped to black stockings suggested the danger wasn't just her beautiful body, but a deviant nature that would shock as much as please. Even worse, they were the style of stockings that had a sexy seam running down the back, to drag the eyes from thigh to knee to calf and ankle to find her feet tucked in black Louboutin's.

If the promise of tonight's experiment wasn't cause enough to give Chuck a hard-on, this undoubtably did. He smirked with great appreciation and offered his arm to his girlfriend, "Shall we?"

She took his arm. Chuck watched her carefully as the door was opened to them. Before stepping through, "Blair," she looked up at him, "If at any point you want to stop, to leave-"

Any possible hint of nervousness in her face disappeared as she grinned up at him, "Let's go play, Bass."

The main floor of the club was comfortable and classy, for a place that had cages and St. Andrew's Crosses on open display. Such types of humiliation were a fetish, just like any other. There were various doorways in the walls, like little warrens, and several staircases.

As they walked though the large room, weaving between tables, chairs, and other pieces of furniture, Chuck had Blair walk in front of him. Heads turned, an unknown number of eyes watching their procession. His small smirk was proud with a touch of arrogant glee. Whispers asked if he was sharing, but he shook his head no as he and Blair approached one of the doors. His hand traced over her back before drifting down to rest on her round ass, giving the room one last show before the left.

* * *

><p>The door led to a dimly lit hallway, which as they walked, Blair discovered was labyrinthine and full of unexpected places. The hallway snaked through rooms where couples, or groups, were in various states of undress and various states of pursuing pleasure and pleasing. Chuck and Blair often paused to watch for a time, deciding if it was were they wanted to stay while their hands reached out to caress, to soothe and excite the building desire in one another. It was a delicious torment, stroking the anticipation higher, only to step back down the hallway and stop it before starting it over again.<p>

After what Blair knew Chuck would think was too many rooms, they found a modestly occupied room, with a wide, comfortable lounge chair left vacant. She smiled at Chuck and he took her hand and led her to the chair. He sat down first and Blair sat in his lap, sideways, her legs dangling over one arm of the chair. Now she was able to kiss him and see him while they watched together. Closest to them, one couple stood, the woman with her hands on the wall as her lover drove into her, making her breasts rock in a delicious motion. Another couple laid on a sofa, lying on their sides, the man taking the very well endowed woman from behind. It displayed his lover fully, showing little of him beyond where his girth was buried inside of her.

Chuck dropped little kisses on Blair's neck, one of his hands gently stroking her side while the other was free to roam across her body. The eyes of the several other couples moved about the room, watching just as they were, some quite appreciating Chuck and Blair's slow show.

His fingers traveled along the back of her bra and he whispered, "Shall we show them a little more?"

Blair answered him with a smile and a kiss and he easily tugged the clasp apart. She pulled the bra away, Chuck's hand and mouth quickly following to taste and touch. The man on the sofa responded by draping a hand over his lover and grasping one of her large breasts. Blair enjoyed the envy that had inspired his action, her hips wiggling in Chuck's lap a little, in order to feel him and feel that heavenly friction. While his teeth grazed her nipple, Blair pushed his hand down towards her panties, "More."

It was a teasing display. Chuck's fingers slipped beneath the fabric covering her sex to discover the extent of her wet desire. Playing up the feel of his touch, Blair let out a happy moan before feigning embarrassment by hiding her face against his neck. But she pressed her smile into his skin as he stroked her, but did not enter. At this denial, Blair's smile opened to let her teeth nip at him, provoking a deep growl from him in return.

Chuck adjusted, moving to half dump her out of his lap while he whispered, darkly, in her ear. "Take them off."

Blair's legs unfolded and she stood tall in front of their chair, brazenly half naked. Her fingers snagged the sides of her panties and pushed them free to float down her legs to the floor. Stepping out of them, she let her hands rise to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingertips. This tiny bit of self pleasure was quickly disrupted by Chuck's hands on her hips, pulling her back into his lap.

This time she faced fully away from him, entirely on view for the enjoyment of the room. She smartly let her Louboutin's fall off her feet as Chuck spread her thighs wider where she sat on his legs. Pulling her feet up to perch on the edge of the chair, his hands brought her back, while she pushed up, her own hands on the chair's arms. In the next moment she let her cry, near-screaming, fill the room as he shoved into her, her body dropping to meet his and taking the full length of his cock.

Blair's eyes were closed while the pleasure invaded her senses, but she clearly heard one of the men in the darkness let a long groan go in his climax. This had Chuck pushing her back up and pulling her back down immediately in pursuit of that same end. Blair caught his rhythm easily, panting happy noises as she felt her breasts bounce.

Blair's eyes had opened though it took some effort against the waves of pleasure. The couple that had been fucking against the wall had shifted. The girl had dropped to her knees as her lover stood, jerking himself hard before her face. Blair's eyes rising from the excited look on her face and the long shaft he was stroking, she finally looked at the man's face. He was watching her. His free hand was on the wall, seemingly holding him up as his hand moved feverishly over his cock. Blair felt a jolt of vain pleasure zigzag through her body, concentrating down low, where Chuck felt to be slamming up into her even harder. The man's mouth fell open, his jaw slackening as his peak grew closer. So Blair egged him on. She made a loud whimper and hungrily licked her lips as the man stared. She grinned when his eyes rolled back and he made a desperate moan, his load shooting all over his lover's face.

As Blair continued to bounce in Chuck's lap, his hands slid up from her hips to her breasts. She leaned back for him, letting him cup them fully so he could knead them and tug her nips as he liked. After barely a minute, it made her even more frantic. She could hear him chuckle behind her, even over the moans of the others, even over the juicy noise of her pussy sliding up and down his cock. "Shall I relieve your frustration?"

She made her cry a touch pathetic for show, "Chuck."

One of his hands abandoned her breasts and dropped down between her spread thighs. The woman on the sofa had stars in her eyes as she watched Chuck pushing up into Blair while his fingers reached down to slip over her clit. Blair's hand gripped the arms of the chair hard. Chuck growled loudly at Blair, "Milk my cock hard with that little pussy."

It cracked over her hard and fast, the pleasure blinding and deafening. All that existed was the maddeningly wonderful, overwhelming gratification of Chuck pleasing her. Time slid away from her, unsure how long the pounding presence of her love shoved into her body and her mind. When she possessed her body once more, Blair found the noise in her ears was her own voice, cracking as she cried Chuck's name. Her eyes barely working, opened to stare up at the ceiling, her head leaned completely back. Chuck's hands were back at her hips, keeping her pliant body rocking and bouncing in his lap.

Taking several gasping breaths, Blair tried to wet her lips, finding her mouth had gone desert dry. When she had her voice back, and the feel of her feet and legs, "Chuck, please," she begged him, "I need to feel you. Fill me up so much it runs out of me."

She knew invoking that image was a special button of his. "Fuck," he cursed from behind her, "dammit, Blair."

Blair flashed the room a deviant smile just as Chuck shoved her down _hard_, making her give a happy cry of success. She continued to rock her hips back and forth, Chuck's bruising hold helping to jerk her just right as he spilled inside of her. Blair was confident they both had lazy, blissful smiles on their faces while they slowly returned to a normal state of existence.

Moving forward to stand, Chuck grabbed her arms and pulled her back against his chest. "Not so fast, you dirty minx. You did that on purpose."

His movement had pulled his cock free of her, the long resting length of it lying half on his stomach and half against the naked stretch of her thigh. Chuck's hands ran up her sides to find her breasts once more, to tease and caress. "You give me, and your devoted audience, what you promised."

"Chuck," she whispered, turning her head to his. He gave his mouth to her, the strokes of his tongue on hers loving and comforting. This feeling, this connection, is what sent the delicious ripple through her body. Made her sex clench. Blair gasped, her head pulling back at the feel of his seed pouring out of her and running over her folds.

"Mm, good girl." Chuck purred in her ear. One of his hands still cupped her breasts, the other coming to pull one leg back further, ensuring a clear view of their hard work to any who wanted to see. All the while, they kissed, happy and satisfied, genuinely forgetting the room for those few minutes.

When they finally stopped kissing, Chuck looked deep into her eyes. He stroked her hair— something only her boyfriend could do. His eyes were soft and so…

He whispered, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Back in the 2012, back in Vardin House, Blair finished turning towards Chuck. "I'm surprised you do."<p>

He gave her a strange smile she felt she couldn't entirely decipher. "Can't imagine the day I won't."

"Ugh, pervert." Blair stepped out of his hold and walked away from him.

She didn't catch him glance at the couple again with a sad smile, showing the shards of his broken heart to anyone who might look at him long enough.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you enjoy the chapter? Let me know! Post-endgame means feeling a part of our fandom community is even more important. Let me know you're out there so I keep writing for Gossip Girl :)<p> 


	15. A Perfectly Imperfect Night

A Perfectly Imperfect Night

Rated K, Serena and Blair. Missing scene between 2x24 and 2x25.

"Hey, there you are!"

Blair turned her head to see her beautiful best friend sitting down on the steps next to her. "Where's the prom king!?"

Looking at Serena briefly, Blair finally said it out loud. "We broke up."

"What? But everything was so perfect. It was like a fairytale."

Blair looked out on the city, holding her best friend's arm. "Turns out fairytales end when they do for a reason. I really wanted to go to prom with my high school boyfriend. And now that I have-"

"He feels like your high school boyfriend." Serena finished her thought for her. "I'm sorry"

"Me too," Blair leaned back to look at the sky, wondering what this crazy world had in store for them next. "That you almost missed prom because your mother had you arrested and your quasi-half brother slash ex-boyfriend was your prom date."

Serena's light laugh was comforting. "You know, I actually had a lot of fun tonight! Dan and I made up and I know whatever my mother did, she did out of love."

Serena tugged at Blair's arm and smiled, "And right now I'm with exactly who I want to be with. My best friend."

Blair could only smile in agreement.

"You are high school to me. All of the boyfriends and mean girls and tests and teachers, and our crazy mothers, we went through it together. We raised each other." Serena hugged her arm, "You're my sister."

Blair laid her head on Serena's shoulder as Serena wrote a brief text message. The wind was blowing a cool breeze and for all its finality, it was still a beautiful night.

Serena put her phone away, "So… I may have this key…"

She dangled a large key in front of Blair's face, "Do I want to know what that is? It looks like a children's toy!"

"It has two interesting stories. One is who gave it to me. The other is what it belongs to. I'll text Dorota the address, but you call her and tell her we need PJs and a change of clothes for the morning!"

Call made, message sent, and a taxi hailed, Serena kept making Blair guess where they were going.

"Um, you're kidnapping me away to your Grandmother CeCe's house in the Hamptons?"

Serena laughed at every answer Blair made and shook her head, "No, try again!"

"Not CeCe's, not your penthouse, not my penthouse, or the Waldorf-Astoria. The Mark?"

"Nope." Serena was still grinning.

"St. Regis?"

"Huh uh."

They had been driving north through the city for awhile now, growing closer to Central Park. "Are we camping? Please tell me we are not camping. I thought you loved me?"

Serena burst out in a fit of laughter at that idea. "I'll have to remember to do that to you some time!"

The taxi pulled up to The Plaza Hotel, with a fussy Dorota waiting, bags in hand. "The Plaza?"

"It goes with your scrapbook plans nicely, don't you agree?"

"Yes." Something about it unnerved Blair though. Everything about tonight was perfect, even though all the plans _she_ had made had not turned out. She walked up the red carpet in her dream dress, golden tiara in her hair, into this grand space, but it felt hollow. She loved Serena, and it wasn't that she was missing Nate, but rather that she was missing whatever was next for her. She appeared to be on top of the world, but right now it felt like the greatest façade she had ever worn.

Entering an elevator, Serena pressed the penthouse button. But the penthouses at the Plaza were properties, not suites. What was going on? When Serena finally opened the door to their destination, Blair's breath caught at the stunning view of the night sky hanging over Central Park. She instantly hugged Serena. What was tonight suppose to be now that this place wasn't meant for lovers? Nate had even had vases of peonies tucked throughout the living room.

"It's been a long night. How about a bath and then we can drink champagne and tell stories until the sun is rising and we can't keep our eyes open any longer?"

"I'd love that, S."

The trio went upstairs to the master suite. His and hers dressing rooms meant they each went off to de-glamorize themselves. The peonies were everywhere. As Dorota helped Blair out of her dress, she saw the flowers in the master bedroom. When she entered the the glossy white bathroom, its elegant bathtub sitting in the center of the circular room, the floor was covered in vases full of pale pink peonies. Dorota had already drawn the bath and lighted all of the candles.

Sinking into the bath, Blair promptly stuck her head under the water. She had removed her hairpins and her makeup; she just needed to feel the heat on her face. Warm hands, warm kisses, that smile, and those brown eyes…

_Nate_ didn't have brown eyes.

Rising from her submersion, Blair was suddenly quite eager for the promised champagne. This penthouse was suppose to be her happily ever after with Nate. She'd like to forget that fact as soon as possible.

When her bath was completed to satisfaction, Blair slipped on a silky black nightgown and padded downstairs. The sea of peonies was immense as she navigated her way to one of the giant sofas. Laying down to wait for Serena, she stared up at the Swarovski light fixture. Nate must have bought every last peony in New York.

"Here is champagne Miss Blair." Dorota placed the opened bottle on the coffee table with two flutes. The maid gave her a soft smile, knowing how off this situation was from Blair's scrapbook.

"Thank you, Dorota. Go back to Vanya and enjoy his company." Blair mustered a teasing wink. Dorota clucked at her in return for being mischievous before she departed with a smile on her face.

Blair poured herself a glass and drank it down much faster than she really should have. She barely tasted it, feeling it fizz down her throat. Serena glided into the room in a pale pink chemise and snatched up her own glass before leaning back on the opposite sofa. "God, that view is amazing."

"I can't wait to see the sun rising over the park."

"What should we have for breakfast?"

Blair laughed. "You and food!"

"Eggs Benedict?"

"That does sound properly decadent. We could eat on the terrace."

"It's a deal!" Serena topped off both of their champagne glasses. Now, to get through the evening… How about a few rounds of a traditional high school game to get things under way?"

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"You used to enjoy playing it with Nate, Chuck, and me." Serena took a sip from her glass.

"Never." Blair glowered.

"Never have I ever, you mean."

"But it's just the two of us!"

"So it'll just be funny! Come on, B. For old times sake?"

Blair sighed, "Never have I ever played this with _champagne_."

Neither drank, because they should be doing shot. "Well we don't want to get wasted and miss the sunrise. Besides, never have I ever wanted to stay in high school forever!"

They drank to their impending freedom.

Blair's turn, "Never have I ever tried to find out who Gossip Girl is."

"Right? I can't imagine what's going to be on there about my little stint in jail. Cheers!"

Down went more champagne. The bubbles were already starting to go to Blair's head and those brown eyes crossed her mind again.

"Hmm, never have I ever kicked Chuck Bass."

Serena laughed and they both drank to that. "Bringing out the boys already? Never have I ever kissed Chuck Bass."

"That's just mean, S," Blair drank. "So, never have I ever kissed the Donut!"

Serena stuck out her tongue and drank. "Right, you called Dan 'Donut' so you've given me no choice but to rub your nose in this. Never, have I EVER, slept with Chuck Bass."

Blair quietly drank to that as the memory of that first night in the limo with him fizzed with the champagne bubbles. She would do it all over again and not change a thing about it.

Serena retreated from using Chuck as the game continued on. Only when they were thoroughly silly and two bottles in did she dare her most curious question. "Never have I ever loved Chuck Bass."

"You've been saving that one, haven't you?"

Blair's speech was slightly slurred, but she still saw what her friend was doing.

"Well?"

Blair picked up the second champagne bottle. Toasting it to her best friend's courage, Blair lifted it to her mouth and drank deeply. When she sat the bottle down again, Serena made her way to Blair's sofa. Blonde hair was ruffled and Serena's smile was that lazy, pleasantly lopsided drunken style. Nearly sitting on top of Blair, Serena whispered quite loudly, "Blair. I need to tell you something."

Blair glared at the tipsy blonde. "What? That you secretly pine for the Donut?"

"Pfff, we're friends! He's like a brother to me!"

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"Then tell me, Blair, what do you tell yourself?"

"About what?"

"Chuck."

"You've had too much to drink. You're hallucinating." Blair took Serena's champagne flute.

"He did this." Serena waggled her eyebrows.

"He did this? This what?" Blair's stomach suddenly did not feel so great.

"This penthouse. The dress, the flowers. He said your dress would look better without a corsage. Oh, and prom queen. He was taking the Nelli Yuki ballots _out_. P and the girls were trying to sabotage the vote for fun."

Blair was staring down into the champagne glass, watching the bubbles rise to the surface. She recalled that the pleasant bubbles were actually caused by imperfections in the glasses crystal. Joy from imperfection.

"He wanted you to have the perfect prom, Blair."

That rankled her nerves, "So did Nate. Chuck just went an ruined everything so he could fix it."

"Fix it? Or make it what you really wanted: your dream prom from your scrapbook?"

"It's all just a game to him!"

"Blair…" Serena draped her arm around her, "Last year, at Mom's wedding, Chuck told Nate that he loved you."

"That was last year, I don't want-" Blair shoved her champagne glass onto the coffee table.

"At the Russian Tea Room."

Blair froze a moment before steeling her resolve and looking at her best friend. The tears Blair had tried to hold back in front of him just the other night were recollecting in her eyes. "What about yesterday at the Russian Tea Room?"

"I asked him why he said that to you—that it was a game to him. You should have seen him, B. There were tears in his eyes when he said he loves you, but that he can't make you happy."

Tears flooded Blair's eyes and she threw herself into Serena's arms. "I don't want to hear this, S. I don't!"

"Oh, B." Serena held her. "I've seen you with Nate. You two together was…comfortable. When things became difficult, you went back to him. Isn't that why? But I remember when you were with Chuck last year after the wedding. Blair, you were so sublimely _happy_."

Blair vehemently shook her head, "I was happy. Then he broke my heart and continued to trample over it all year. I told him I loved him, wanted to be there for him, even defended him. Yet all he's ever done is manipulate me and hurt me. Why should I care anymore?"

"B," Serena took Blair's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "Chuck Bass loves you. He's stubborn, manipulative, gorgeous, and powerful. Just like _you_. If you still love him," Serena lowered her voice here, as though she were telling a secret, "which I think you do," a wink was added before she spoke at a normal volume once more, "then why would you deny yourself the chance at such incredible happiness?"

Blair properly sat up and considered her friend's lecture for a moment. "Hm," she dropped back into the pillows opposite Serena's end of the sofa, "you forgot about the sex."

"Oh, ew, no!" Serena wrinkled up her face in disgust and covered her ears.

The brunette burst out in a fit of giggles. She half yelled to torment Serena further, "He does this thing with his tongue and his fingers…"

"EW!"

Blair smiled from the fun of it all, quietly continuing to consider the sea of peonies around them and all the facts Serena had shared. When the blonde peeked an eye open to see if it were safe to come out of hiding, Blair began, "So…"

"So?"

"High school review of SvdW's conquests. Who was the best boyfriend? Best kisser? Best lay? Oh, and your best date? And how _was_ your time in the pokey?"

"Oh my God, I think I liked talking about Chuck Bass more!" Now both girls were giggling together.

With the night stretching on and a few more bottles of champagne, the two friends fell asleep before sunrise. Curled up on the sofa with Serena, Blair drifted away to thoughts of her and Chuck and the knowledge that he still loves her. What would it take for him to say those three words, eight letters, to her?


	16. Isn't It Romantic?

Isn't It Romantic?

Rated M, for extra dirty Limoversary 2014 smuttiness.

Chuck hesitated to knock on the dressing room door.

Blair's voice bit, "It's a vintage Bocheron bandeau, not a headband! Honestly, woman, it should sit like this."

He shook his head, but smiled all the same. Perhaps it was best not to walk in to that room at the moment? So he knocked and spoke through the door, "Lily and William's car is coming up the drive, darling."

"Thank you, Chuck." She purred, before biting again, "I should be out…_soon._"

"Try not to deprive me—and our guests—too much longer."

Chuck felt light and happy as he walked down the spiral marble staircase to greet his mother and her very soon-to-be once more husband. Hosting a sumptuous rehearsal dinner—slash—white party was the perfect opportunity for Blair and Chuck to show off their new house in the Hamptons. They'd spent all summer getting it to be just so and he was proud their first event would be for Lily. She was the first person to show him what "home" really meant and felt like. When he turned into the atrium, Dorota was just opening the door to the guests of honor.

"Charles!" Lily slipped her arm from William's and moved quickly to embrace her adopted son. She had never made her feel like he was not born from her.

"Lily." He hugged her back.

She pulled back when William made it to her side. He and Chuck shook hands as Lily looked around the elegant atrium. "Charles, it's been nearly impossible to stay away from your new home knowing Blair's taste, and yours. It's simply stunning. Show us some more before the guests begin to arrive?"

"Of course. And Blair apologizes, she will be down as soon as she berates the stylist into getting her hair just so."

He lead them through most of the first floor: the grand salon, the library, the sun room, past the grand foyer that led up to the second and third floors to see the dinning room, then out onto the south terrace and the view of the harbor. One of the many waitstaff on hand for the event brought them flutes of champagne as they took in not just the view, but the party scene. The rows of white tables with white chairs, the magical white lights, softly illuminating the entire expanse of the grounds, and the large band setting up at the edge of the special dance floor.

"Oh Charles, you and Blair have outdone yourselves."

The smile on Lily's face was worth much more than the cost of the party. "Anything for my mother." Chuck bent down and place a kiss on Lily's cheek. "Though, speaking of Blair…"

He turned back towards the house to seek out his wife, but within three steeps, her shimmering form walked through the opened French doors. His heart ached, his mouth was dry as he attempted to swallow, wondering how he always found a way to fall deeper in love with her. In love, enchanted, enamored…

Sleeveless and pale white, the 20s flapper-esque dress had a layer of silver beadwork, dotted with some spots of white and black beads. The dress under the beadwork bore textured patterns made of woven silver thread. Her hair was coiffed to show off her neck, which he would notice first of course, but primarily to compliment that pair of vintage diamond bandeaus. She shimmered, body and soul, when he took her in his arms and kissed her.

He took his time, Lily and William chatting behind them, so he kissed her, pulled her tighter, ensuring she felt his appreciation of her outfit. It was difficult to stop because with Blair, he always wanted more, every aspect of her drawing him in anew. Her touch, her scent, her kiss, the drag of her fingernails down his back. "God, Blair."

She laughed lightly at him, "You like the dress?"

"Only because you _have_ to be dressed right now."

On tiptoe, she whispered in his ear, "Don't look too closely, Bass."

With a shove, Blair pushed him away and walked to Lily and William to welcome them. Chuck paused to consider her comment before turning to join his family. He studied the dress from the back, noticing the beaded fabric draped down over her shoulders, while the strapless dress beneath wrapped around from the front. She wasn't wearing a bra and Chuck was okay with that. Which made him wonder…

He joined his wife to talk a little while longer before festivities began. His cool, playboy swagger of long ago mixed will with his ardent devotion to his wife when he slipped his arm low across her back. He let his fingers drift down, unrushed, to find the line of her panties. All he found was a thin, shallow line over her hip that disappeared between the halves of her heavenly ass. The minx was wearing a thong more akin to a thread. Jesus. His white suit, more specifically his trousers, was not helping to hide his attraction of his wife.

The first guests filtered onto the terrace and Lily and William, and Blair and Chuck formed a small receiving line and the band began to play. Eric and his boyfriend were early to arrive, while Serena and Dan took a little longer. Chuck hugged Serena and was civil to Dan. The girls squealed. "Blair, your dress!"

"Serena! I love your sexy white suit! And those pearls!"

Blair and Dan?

"Hello, Humphrey."

"Blair."

"How does it feel to know your girlfriend wears a suit better than you do?"

"Haha. Yes. Thanks, Blair."

Serena pulled him away before Blair really got her claws out. Blair still hadn't quite gotten over Dan being Gossip Girl. Not that Chuck had exactly forgiven him, but for Serena he kept a lid on it.

Socializing led to dinner and while Eric was William's best man, Chuck was obliged to give the toast as a groomsman and the host of the rehearsal dinner. "Friends and family, thank you for sharing this night with us to begin the celebration of Lily and William's nuptials. In spite of many trials, Lily has always treated me as one of her own. The mother I never knew. And without William, I would have never known the joys of having a brother and sister. I have no doubt that their reunion as husband and wife will bring even more love and joy. To the happy couple."

At the end of the meal, William led Lily to the floor for the first dance of the evening. The couple made the first pass across the floor alone. Chuck watched Blair's face as she stood next to him. She was trying to place the song the band was playing when, after an extended introduction, a songstress came to the stage and began to sing.

_Isn't it romantic? _

_Music in the night, _

_A dream that can be heard._

_Isn't it romantic?_

"Chuck."

Not replying, he swept his wife onto the floor with him. He held her close, letting her shimmer in his arms. Blair lifted her face to him and pressed her mouth to his. It was tender and loving and Chuck's only thought was that somehow, by some divine intervention, this amazing woman had agreed to be his wife.

_Isn't it romantic?_

_Merely to be young on such a night as this?_

_Isn't it romantic?_

_Every note that's sung is like a lover's kiss._

The kiss drew to a sweet close and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Chuck Bass is a romantic? Who knew?"

"You do. That's all that matters." He didn't have to glimpse down at her to know she was smiling. The first time he let his heart lead him to her, it was at Lily's wedding to his father, with those words, spoken on a dance floor.

"I can't believe you had them play the song from the garden party in Sabrina."

"Just trying to match the movie playing in your head. But does that make me William Holden, or Humphrey Bogart?"

She lifted her head to look at him, a mix of love and exasperation on her face. "Neither. You are my husband and no one can hold a candle to you."

Blair dropped a kiss on his lips. "Besides. Don't think your outfit is lost on me. Quite a nice update to the suit you wore to the white party before our senior year."

"I thought so. You know what's improved since then?"

"Where to begin?"

He shook his head before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I can say those three words, eight letters. Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass, I love you."

When he pulled away, he had successfully made his wife blush, even under the soft lights. She looked up at him through her thick lashes, "Shut up and dance with me."

He laughed at the memory of the Snowflake Ball, "We have more than just tonight. We have our whole lives."

But he demurred, keeping quiet, holding her close, and dancing with her.

Though they would have happily kept dancing all night, as hosts they parted ways to mingle and ensure the comfort of their guests. No one was allowed on the upper two floors of the house, but they were welcome to wander the first floor, sit on the west portico or go swimming. There were boats they could take out into a secured section of the harbor, dancing of course, or simply walking the lawn or sitting and talking with friends.

The final treat of the evening took place when Chuck gave the band a break. He gave his best wishes and congratulations once again to Lily and William on their marriage tomorrow. Then fireworks began to streak the sky. Chuck had caught sight of Blair walking towards the house before he took the stage and knew on instinct where she had gone. He quickly crossed the lawn full of starstruck guests gazing at the sky and went straight for the elevator. The guard nodded in recognition as Chuck entered the parted doors and pressed three.

The elevator opened at the end of a short hallway and at the other end was a small rotunda overlooking the grounds from the large trio of window seats under the windows. There his sparkling angel stood, watching the scene outside from the people below, to the small boats drifting in the harbor, to the fantastic colors exploding in the sky.

He silently joined her, pressing a kiss to her neck before slipping his arms around her waist. "You didn't think you could walk around all night, even in such soft lighting, and I wouldn't notice."

Blair trailed her fingers over his where they clasped around her stomach. "Maybe I wore it because I knew you would?"

"Necessitating this little tryst during the fireworks?" Chuck pulled the fabric up past her knees and used his body on hers to have her kneel on the window seat.

She leaned forward, putting her hands on the glass while pushing her ass out. "I long for both my punishment and my husband."

Chuck ground against her, "You know what you are asking for."

"Touch me if you think I don't. Or do you want me to plead for you?"

"You are already, love." His seemingly sweet words were in stark contrast to the speed at which he opened his trousers and shoved them away, with his underwear. With equal urgency, he shoved the sheer, shimmery fabric up past Blair's ass. The slim string of fabric serving as her underwear was all that remained. A simple tug moved it aside and with the push of his hands, he exposed the full glory of her sex.

She would expect him to wait, to torture her with uncertainty and allowing the tension to build before he gave into her. So he didn't. He drove straight into her and was rewarded not just with the heat of her around him, but also a pleasureful cry surprise. With that one sound, that one act, all the other pieces of him fell away. Husband, gentleman, brother, son, billionaire, businessman; all gone. He was nothing more than a man set on satisfying his carnal lust.

His entire being could only focus on the few feet in front of him. Gone was the night sky exploding with sound and color. All Chuck could hear was the rustle of the beaded fabric and Blair's heavy breaths that matched his jarring thrusts. His hands moved from her ass to her waist, then up higher to her shoulders, all in support of the relentless speed and force with which he drove into his lover. He saw her hands pressed to the window, the twinkle of her engagement ring added to the glittering silver threads of her dress.

It was meant to be quick and dirty and when Blair pleaded for more, Chuck drove even harder. Her cry was beautiful, her body quivered, and she tightened even more around him, making him groan. The words falling from Blair's lips changed from begging for more, to pleading 'yes' in excitement. He felt his own body tighten before he groaned, long and deep, and he spent himself.

Cruelty again, though this time for them both, he pulled away. Blair's hips followed as far as they could, but he left her warmth to put his clothing right again. With very little movement, Blair's nearly-sheer dress was falling down over her hips. She stood and for the first time during their interlude, their eyes met. Just as easily as that, their lips met, too. In love and lust, Chuck gave her ass a sound groping and certain to facilitate the quickening of his essence dripping out onto the tops of her thighs.

When their kiss finally ended, Blair took his arm and they walked to the elevator.

"You know," Chuck thought aloud, "you're not suppose to outshine the bride."

"Do you mean my dress? Or my sex glow?"

"Why can't it be both? Though I know you'll blush like a bride when that first load of my seed spills over your wet, swollen pussy, right in the middle of you playing hostess. Another reason to be thankful for the soft lighting?"

Blair kissed him as the elevator whooshed to a stop. As the doors parted, she whispered in his ear, "I'll be sure to come find you when I need a refill."

Hope you enjoyed reading my o/s as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review, if you dare! xoxo


End file.
